


The Proposal

by Fragile_Porcelain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Asshole Rafael McCall, Assistant Stiles, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Crying Derek, Dead Hale family, Editor Derek, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time Bottoming (Derek Hale), M/M, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Trust Issues, based on a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragile_Porcelain/pseuds/Fragile_Porcelain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pushy boss (Derek Hale) forces his young assistant (Stiles Stilinski) to marry him in order to keep his Visa status in the U.S. and avoid deportation to Canada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is basically the movie The Proposal, just replacing Sandra Bullock with Derek Hale and Ryan Reynolds with Stiles Stilinski. Only difference is that they have sex, eventually. I claim rights to ALL third party characters and/or idea not limited to story/plot but excluding any rights to main and/or secondary characters within the franchise, and claim on the franchise itself.
> 
> 1/20/18 Edit: It was indicated to me that Derek wasn't very rounded as a character. This edit was the addition of more of Derek's personality.

The blinking red light was an unwelcome sight as Stiles struggled to wake. The sun was bright in his eyes and he looked around confused. It was almost seven in the morning… an hour later then when he normally woke. It took a long moment before he jumped from his bed. He hissed in pain as he smacked the nightstand with his thigh. The stack of yellowed books on it tumbled to the ground on impact. He didn't stop to pick them up. He was late.

His tie was crooked and poorly done. His white shirt was wrinkled. But he had no time to worry about it as he ran for the coffee shop. Stiles struggled not to swear out loud, as he breached the door. An hour late and the line was three times longer than normal. Luckily, Stiles had a life saver.  
  
“Stiles!” Liam called over the sound of the coffee grinder. Stiles pushed his way to the front of the line.  
  
“Two Macchiatos, your regular order,” Liam smiled as he passed over the two cups.

“Thank you. You literally saved my life. Thank you!” Stiles smiled at the man before heading back out the door.

In his hurry, he didn’t notice the man at the back of the line adjusting his position. His foot stuck out just enough to catch Stiles’ shoe. Stiles tumbled forward. He was able to keep the bag on his shoulder, but couldn’t prevent one of the two drinks from spill down the front of his shirt. It burned, but he was out of time. His watched beeped, signaling he was officially late for work.

Stiles had been working at Whittemore & Martin for three years, eleven weeks and four days. He had applied straight out of University with little hope of getting accepted. When he was called for an official interview, Stiles believed that miracles existed. Three years, eleven weeks and four days later, Stiles believed his miracle was truly a curse.  
  
Stiles was the assistant for one of the top editor, Derek Hale. Derek was inconsiderate, arrogant and, overall, an ass. He never allowed Stiles a vacation, break or even a weekend off. Derek’s every wish and whim were Stiles’ responsibility. With a heavy sigh, and an arm full of paperwork, Stiles began his day.

<><><><><><><><><><>

“Don’t worry Chris, you are doing the right thing. All A+ novelists do publicity. This is perfect for you. I have everything covered. Don’t worry about it.” Derek smiled as he hit the blinking blue light on the side of his Bluetooth, ending the conversation.   
  
His attention returned to the morning paper. Whittemore & Martin had another book hit the best sellers list. _Love’s last romance_ , a tragedy about two lovers forced apart then epically killed, was the newest of eleven books to reach the top charts.   
  
Derek’s pride welled knowing that he had chosen and edited over half of the books that had reached the top. _Love’s last romance_ placed him as the top editor in the company, and a shoe in for the recently vacated executive editor position. He smiled smugly as he reclined in his tall chair. He had done it again.  
  
“Hello. Hello?” Stiles knocked on the door, not hesitating before entering. He juggled the paperwork and the large Caramel Macchiato with no whip and two shots of Vanilla. The same drink he ordered three times a day for the last three years.

“You’re late.” The smile on Derek’s face faded disappeared as his assistant entered, fifteen minutes later than normal.

“Sorry, Mr. Hale,” Stiles didn’t even think of trying to explain.

He knew that Derek wouldn’t care that some random guy had tripped him, causing him to spill a drink down the front of his shirt. The man hadn't even apologized, probably anger that Stiles had gotten to cut in line. Derek wouldn’t care that behind the buttons of his blazer, Stiles’ shirt was wet, stained, and sticking to his skin.

“It won’t happen again.” Stiles placed the coffee beside the computer. “You have a conference call in 30 minutes.”   
  
“Yes. Spring book marketing. I know.”   
  
“There’s a staff meeting…”  
  
“At 9:00. I know. Did you call… what’s her name? The one with the ugly sweaters.”   
  
“Kiara.”   
  
“Kiara. Yes.”   
  
“Yes. I did. I made sure she understood that if she didn’t get her manuscript in on time, that you won’t give her a release date.” Stiles shuffled through the papers, organizing them as he knew Derek liked. It saddened him how much he knew about the other man. “Your immigration lawyer called. He said it’s imperative that…”   
  
“Cancel the call, push the staff meeting to tomorrow, inform the lawyer I’ll set up a meeting next week… in a couple weeks. Also call PR, have them draft a press release. I got Chris to do the Morning show.”   


“Wow that’s actually… nicely done.” Stiles was genuinely impressed. Chris Argent was one of the most sought after upcoming authors, but he had refused to do any interviews. Derek was the first to get the recluse into the light.    
  
“If I want your praise, I will ask for it.” Derek ordered coldly. Stiles said nothing as he placed his stack of paper on the desk and head for the exit.  
  
“Who is... Liam? And why is his phone number on my coffee cup?” Derek held the cup up and Stiles could visible see the smile face and the phone number.   
  
“The phone number is there because… that’s my coffee.”   
  
“Why am I drinking your coffee?”   
  
“It could be because yours got spilt when I was tripped coming out of the coffee shop.”   
  
“And you just so happen to like Caramel Macchiatos with no whip and two shots of Vanilla? Is that a coincidence?”   
  
“Yes, incredibly, it is. I think it tastes like autumn in a cup. I wouldn’t drink the same coffee that you drink, just in case yours spilled. That would be pathetic…” Stiles admitted. Honestly, that is exactly why he did it. He didn’t even like the taste of coffee. After three years of working with the man, coffee was the only way he survived the late night and early mornings.   
  
“And who is Liam?”   
  
“Liam is… no one.” Stiles had been flirting with the cute barista for six weeks in hopes of getting his phone number. Of course, today would be the day Liam finally gave it to him.

“Let’s keep it that way and don’t be late again.” He turned to his paperwork, paying no mind to Stiles. The assistant left the office, having to force himself not to slam the door as he exited. Derek looked after him, not quite understanding the feeling that bubbled in his chest. He would never admit, out loud, that he didn't like the idea of someone else getting the man's attention. He brushed off the feeling and set to work.   
  
Stiles didn’t even have an office. He had a cubical only a quarter the size of the editor’s office. Derek’s office had two couches, a bar and even a fire place. Stiles’ office had a desk and a chair. There wasn’t even enough room for his printer, it had to be on the floor. His cubical was one of seventeen on the floor. Everyone except him was a first-tier editor. If the book passed to them, then it was sent to Derek. Luckily, Stiles wasn’t the only one who despised his boss.   
  
“Bro, what happened this morning? You’re never late.”  Isaac asked confused.

He had the cubical on Stiles’ right. They were coworkers and friends. They'd even gone to grab a drink and watched a basketball games before. It had been a while, see that Derek didn't allowed Stiles much time off.   
  
“I literally need the shirt off your back.” Stiles unbuttoned his blazer to reveal the larger coffee stain.   
  
“You’re joking, right?”   
  
“Saturday, two tickets, London symphony.”   
  
“Why would I want tickets to the symphony? Try harder.” Isaac scuffed.  
  
“Allison’s birthday is this Saturday, and you haven’t gotten her a present. So, I restate; two tickets, London symphony. You have five seconds to decide. Five, four, three, two, one.”   
  
“Fine!” Isaac was already unbuttoning his shirt. “So… Did you hook up with that guy from the bar… Jack… Jake… John… what was his name?”   
  
“Zach. His name was Zach.”   
  
“So, you hooked up!” Isaac smiled.   
  
“No. I didn’t ‘hook up’ with anyone.” Stiles rolled his eyes, throwing his coffee stained shirt at his friend him. He quickly buttoned Isaac’s clean shirt. Seating himself at his little desk, he sighed. He opened his email, and was greeted with fifteen unread emails.

_I hate my life!_

Stiles sighed as he set to work.


	2. Chapter 2

A solid hour of work and he was almost caught up. Derek’s phone had rung thirteen times and, like normal, Mr. Hale hadn’t answered once. Stiles took messages, and routed calls to other editors, knowing that Derek doesn’t like to be disturbed.   
It was almost lunchtime, when the man exited his office. Stiles did a double take as Derek exited the double doors. Stiles was quickly after him, looking confused.   
  
“Why are we headed to Alan’s office?” Stiles asked confused. Derek said nothing.  
  
“Remember, you’re a prop.” Derek ordered quickly.  
  
“I won’t say a word.” Stiles opened the door quickly, and Derek followed him in.   
  
“Our fearless leader and his pet. Please do, come in.” Alan forced a smile on his face, but his disdain for Derek was clearly visible.   
  
“Alan, I’m letting you go.” Derek’s voice was cold.   
  
“Pardon?”

“I asked you a dozen time to get Chris to do the Morning show, and you didn’t. So… You’re fired.”   
  
“And I told you that it’s impossible. Chris is too nervous to interview.”   
  
“That’s interesting, because I just got off the phone with him, and he’s in.”   
  
“What?!” The older man sat up in this chair, challengingly.   
  
“You didn’t even call him.”   
  
“But… I…”

“Here’s how this works. I will give you two months to find another job. And then you can tell everyone that you resigned. Understood?” Derek said nothing as he exited the room, Stiles on his heels. Alan sat at his desk, mouth aghast, confused about what had just happened.   
  
“What’s his twenty?” Derek asked as they headed for his office.  
  
“He’s headed this way. He looks pissed. He has crazy eyes.”  
  
“You little dick!” Alan yelled loudly, catching everyone’s attention. They froze at their desks, fingers still in mid-type. “You can’t fire me! I know what you’re doing, trying to sandbag me so you look good to the board! Because you’re threatened by me! You fucker!”   
  
“Alan, stop.” Derek said calmly. But Alan continued.   
  
“Just because you have no resemblance of life outside of this place, you think you can treat all of us like your personal slaves. You know what? I feel sorry for you. You know what you’re going to have on your deathbed? Nothing and no one.” Alan look a deep breath and waited for the repercussions of his actions.  
  
“Listen very carefully. I did not fire you because I was threatened, I fired you because you’re lazy, entitled, incompetent and you spend more time cheating on your wife, then you do at work.” Derek explained calmly. His voice even and cold. It frightened Stiles as he stood aside and watched.   
  
“That’s…” Alan tried to argue.   
  
“If you say another word, Stiles is going to have you thrown out.” Alan opened his mouth to argue. Derek was having none of it. “Another word and you’re leaving the building with an armed escort. And Stiles is going to film it with his phone and put it on that internet site. What is it called?”  
  
“YouTube?” Stiles offered hoping to be left out of the conversation. Yet he was unwilling to stay silent as his boss prompted him.

He didn’t mind Alan Deaton. True, the man was cheating on his wife with one of the accountants. He also wasn't the best editor. But Alan was always present when he interacted with Stiles. Which was more than Stiles could say for Derek. Stiles felt bad for the man was he was called out in front of the whole department.   
  
“Exactly. Is that what you want?” Derek waited for a long moment. He held the man’s eye, slowly wearing him down. When Alan looked away, Derek knew he had won. The older man quickly retreated to his office. Derek smirked, even though inside he was beginning to panic. He hated confrontation, especially in public. He could feel the eyes of all his coworkers on him, and they bore into his skin. He headed back to his office, hoping no one would see through his powerful demeaner.

“I need you this weekend to help review his files and his manuscripts.”   
  
“This weekend?” Stiles hesitated, dread filling him.    
  
“If you have a problem with that, I’m sure I can find a replacement for you.” Derek didn't flinch, though he regretted the harshness in his voice. The panic continued to effervesce in his stomach. He quickened his retreat to the shelter of his office. Behind closed doors he could deal with the shock that was overtaking his body.

“Just it’s my grandfather’s 90th.” Stile tried to explain, he matched the man’s pace as he returned to his office. Stiles looked after him confused. He didn’t understand how Derek was so mad, even though he had just won the battle. “So, I was just going to… It’s fine. I’ll cancel it. You’re saving me from a weekend of misery, so it’s…” Derek slammed the door in his face.

“Good talk!”  Stiles called angrily at the closed door. He went to his desk, hesitant as he picked up the phone. His father was going to be pissed.

 

On the other side of the door Derek heard his assistance’s anger, he understood. Yet, in that moment, he didn’t care; couldn’t care.  The world around him seemed far away. He fell against the door, needing help to support his wobbly legs. Over the years, Derek’s panic attacks had become increasingly worse. Sometimes his pulse would spike and he could ignore it. Other times, like now, he found his heart race and his breath tightening in his chest. He had even been known to pass out from hyperventilating.

Derek loosened his tie and shrugged off his jacket. Both were made his feel claustrophobic. He curled into a ball, feeling to large in a room that continued to get smaller. He closed his eyes, and tried to focus. He recalled the focal techniques that his therapist had taught him. Derek no longer went to see the old man, but he tried to remember the man’s calming voice. It was a long time before his breathing evened out, and the room stopped spinning.

Derek pulled himself from the floor, brushing off his slacks. He hated how weak he felt, both emotionally and physically. He crawled to his desk, just happy that no one else had seen him.

_No one ever will._

Derek promised himself as he logged onto his computer and got to work. If anyone knew his weakness, they could use it against him. Derek had worked too hard to lose.   

 

Stiles ran a hand over his face, he had been on the phone with his father for almost an hour. John was beyond angry. Stiles hadn’t been home since he had started working for Whittemore & Martin. He and his father had been best friends before Stiles had gone off to college, and now they barely spoke once a month.   
  
“I know. I know. Alright? Just tell PopPop I’m sorry. Ok? Dad. What do you want me to tell you? He’s making me work the weekend! I know you’re pissed… But we take all our submissions around here seriously. We’ll get back to you as soon as we can.” Stiles hung up the phone, and looked to Derek who stood beside his cubicle entrance.   
  
“Was that your family?” Derek asked, hoping he didn’t sound as defeated as he felt. He could still see anger on the other man’s face. Stiles was normally to happy, and bubble. He always brought light into the office. When he was angry, the world seemed a little less bright to Derek.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Did they tell you to quit?”  
  
“Every single day.” Stiles openly glared at boss. The phone began to ring and for a long moment neither of them moved. Finally, Stiles gave in. “Mr. Hale’s office. Yes. Ok. Alright.” Stiles hung up the phone. “Mr. Whitmore wants to see you upstairs.” Derek hesitated before heading away. Stiles quickly typed a message and sent it across the floor.   
  
**The donkey is on the road**  
  
He quickly collected a pile of work and set off after Derek. All the cubicles that they passed were filled with people busy at work. Stiles’ message had informed them that Derek was headed their way and they need to be working. Derek was known for firing people over little things, the secret office communications app kept everyone informed where Derek was at all times.   
  
“Have you finished the manuscript I gave you?” Stiles asked cautiously as they entered the elevator.   
  
“I read a few pages. I wasn’t impressed.” Derek shrugged it off. He was lying. Stiles had approached him with a manuscript three days ago. It had been good, very good. Derek had stayed up until 3 am editing it. It was raw, but had potential. Derek didn’t actually know why he was lying to the man.   
  
“Can I say something?” Stiles followed Derek out of the elevator.   
  
“No.” Stiles ignored him.  
  
“I’ve read thousands of manuscripts, this is the only one I’ve asked you to look at. There’s an incredible novel in there, the kind of novel you USED to publish.” Derek stopped abruptly, Stiles running right into him. He clung tightly to his papers, as they almost tumbled from his hand.   
  
“There is nothing important about the manuscript you gave me. It will never be published. Understood. And I do think you order the same coffee as I do, just in case you spill. Which is, in fact, pathetic.” Derek snapped, the overwhelming need to be in control sweeping over him. The words were harsh lies.   
  
“Or impressive.” Stiles countered.   
  
“I’d be impressed if you didn’t spill in the first place. Give me ten minutes, we have a lot to do.” Derek entered the office without a knock or a word to the chief’s secretary. Slamming the door in Stiles face.

Stiles only rolled his eyes and seated himself on the chair outside the office.


	3. Chapter 3

“Good morning, Mr. Hale.” The man behind the desk offered Derek a seat. He willingly took it. His legs wobbled secretly. The earlier panic attack still lingered in his mind, close to breaching the surface once more. The words that he had said to Stiles still ran through his head as he tried, and failed, to justify his harshness.   
  
“Jackson.”  
  
“Congratulations on the Morning show thing. That’s terrific news.”

“Thank you.” Derek smiled at the praise. His grin disappeared as Jackson’s did.   
  
“Derek, do you remember when we agreed that you wouldn’t go the London book fair because you weren’t allowed out of the country while your visa application was being processed.”   
  
“Yes. I do.”   
  
“And…. You still went to London?”   
  
“I really didn’t have a choice, we were going to lose Newtone to Westover.”  Derek countered. London had been a great trip. He and Stiles had dinner at a small hole in the wall café. Derek still dreamed about the coffee he had. Stiles had looked extra nice in his maroon button up and black slacks that hugged him in all the right places. He and Stiles had shared a hotel room. It was very domestic. If Derek tried hard enough, he could have almost pretended that they were friends as they got into their routine. Stiles had worn the cuties flannel pajama set, get almost swooned. That trip was one of Derek’s favorite memories.   
  
“Well… It seems that the United States Government doesn’t care who publishes Newtone’s new book. We just spoke to your immigration attorney…”  
  
“Great, so you got everything squared away?”   
  
“Derek, your visa application has been denied. You’re being deported.” Jackson said plainly.   
  
“Deported?” Derek questioned, finally chiming back into the conversation.   
  
“Apparently, there was some paperwork you didn’t fill out in time.”   
  
“Come on! It’s not like I’m even an immigrant! I’m from Canada, for Christ’s sake! There has to be something we can do?” Derek could feel the panic bubbling inside him once more.   
  
“You can reapply, but unfortunately you have to leave the country for at least a year.”   
  
“Well ok. Ok. That’s not ideal, but I can… I can manage everything from Toronto…”  
  
“No.”  
  
“… With videoconferencing, internet… what do you mean no?”   
  
“Unfortunately, if you’re deported, you cannot work for an American Company. Until this is resolved, I’m going to turn operations over to Alan Deaton.”   
  
“Alan Deaton? The guy I just fired?”   
  
“We need an editor in chief. He is the only person who had the experience.”  
  
“You can’t be serious.” Dread filled him.  
  
“We are desperate to have you stay. If there was any way, any way at all, we could make this work, we’d be doing it.”   
  
“There had to be some way…” Derek fell silent as the door to the office was opened.   
  
“We’re in a meeting.” Jackson said quickly looking to Stiles.   
  
“Sorry to interrupt…”  
  
“What!” Derek asked sharply.   
  
“Tre from Mr. Smith’s office called. He’s waiting on hold. He needs to speak with you. I told him you were otherwise engaged. But he is very insistent, so… sorry.” Stiles interrupted ten minutes into the meeting like he had been instructed.   
  
Derek stood looking at the man in the door, an idea forming in his head. He motioned Stiles into the room. Stiles hesitated before closing the door behind him and stepping forwards.   
  
“Sir, I understand. I understand the predicament that we are in. And… And there’s… Well… I think there’s something that you should know. We’re getting married!” Derek placed his arm around Stiles’ shoulder.   
  
“Who… Who is getting married?” Stiles asked confused.   
  
“You and I.”  
  
“You and I…. are getting… Married?”   
  
“Yes!”   
  
“We are?”   
  
“Yes!”   
  
“Isn’t he your secretary?” Jackson asked confused.  
  
“Assistant.” Stiles corrected him still looking at Derek confused.   
  
“Executive… assistant… Secretary. But, if wouldn’t be the first time one of us fell for our secretaries, now would it Jackson? With Lydia… remember.” Derek smiled. Jackson did not.   
  
“So, yeah. The truth is, you know, Stiles and I, we’re…” Derek hesitated. For a long moment he hesitated, recalling one of the lines from the book that had just reached the top of the best sellers list. “We are just two people who weren’t mean to fall in love but we did.”  
  
“No.” Stiles shook his head. He was confused about that was happening. Confused by Derek’s arm around his shoulder.   
  
“All those late night at the office and weekend book fairs.”   
  
“Yeah… No…” Stiles stuttered.   
  
“We tried to fight it…”   
  
“Can’t fight a… Can’t fight…”   
  
“Can’t fight a love like ours, so…” Derek pulled Stiles closer. He had always wondered what it would be like to fill the man’s skin. It had been a fantasy, of his, but he never dreamt it would come true. Just holding the man close to him did something to Derek. He forced a smile on his face. Stiles still looked stunned.   
  
“I didn’t know you were…” Jackson made a crude gesture.   
  
“I am… I am… Do you have a problem with that?” Derek asked defensively.   
  
“Nope. It’s terrific. I always had my suspicions… Just make it legal.”   
  
“Legal. Right! Yes, well, then that means we need to get ourselves to the immigration office, so we can work this whole mess out. Right?” Derek squeezed Stiles’ shoulder and began leaning him out the door. “Thank you, Sir.”   
  
Derek closed the door behind them with a smile. A smile that faded as soon as the door was closed. He removed his arm from around, Stiles’ shoulder. Not understanding the coldness that immediately replaced the man’s warmth. He said nothing, heading towards the elevators. Stiles hesitated before following behind him. They stayed silent as they walked to Derek’s office. But Stiles heard all the voice of their coworkers.   
  
“What is he thinking?”   
  
“Dude, for real?”  
  
“Married? I didn’t even know they were dating.”   
  
Stiles closed the door behind them as they entered Derek’s office. For a long moment, Stiles just stood in the middle of the room. He looked from the door to Derek and back. Derek seated himself at the desk, feeling the man’s eyes on him the whole time.   
  
“What… I don’t understand what’s happening.”   
  
“Relax. This is for you, too.” Derek reassured him. He quickly checked several emails, answering the pertinent ones.    
  
“Please, do explain.” Stiles asked confused.   
  
“They were going to make Alan Chief.”  
  
“So naturally, I have to marry you?”   
  
“And what’s the problem? Like you were saving yourself for someone special?” Derek challenged, it was a low blow and he knew it. He could see the distressed look on Stiles face.   
  
“I’d like to think so! Besides, it’s illegal!”  
  
“They’re looking for terrorists, not for book publishers.” Derek rolled his eyes.   
  
“Derek.” Stiles waited until he had Derek’s full attention.   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“I’m not going to marry you.”

“Sure, you are.” Derek hated the defensive feeling that overtook him. “Because if you don’t, your dreams of touching the lives of millions with the written word are dead. Alan is going to fire you the second I’m gone. Guaranteed. That means you’re out on the street looking for a job.   
That means the time that we spent together, the Macchiato, the cancelled dates, the ruined shirts, were all for nothing and all your dreams of being an editor are gone. Don’t worry, after the required allotment of time, we’ll get a divorce and you’ll be done with me, but until then, like it or not, your wagon is hitched to mine. Understood?”

Derek cut into the man. He wanted to stop himself, he really did. But he didn’t know a better way to convince the man. Fear was his best motivator, and he knew it. He hated it but it was true. Stiles hesitated before shaking his head.   
  
“Good.” Derek brushed past him. They need to get to the immigration office soon. If they got done with enough time, Derek would take Stiles out to lunch and help explain the situation better. “Are you coming or not?” Derek asked from the open door. Stiles hadn’t moved from the middle of the room. “Well?”

“I’m thinking.” Stiles hesitated before pushing past Derek and out the door. “I hate you.” He growled out just loud enough for Derek to hear him. Derek followed him out of the office, allowing several steps between them. Derek had never seen the younger man so upset.

 

The line at the immigration office was long. It wound through the chairs and almost out the door. Stiles look one of the numbers and sighed. His ticket said 64. The red screen beside the one teller said that they were only on number 40. Stiles sighed. Beside him Derek looked confused.   
  
“This way.”   
  
“Derek? Derek!”   
  
“Come!” Derek ordered and Stiles followed behind him.   
  
“That’s the line. Back there.” Stiles argued.   
  
“Next, please.” The teller called and Derek quickly cut in.  
   
“Just one sec. Sorry, I need to ask her something.” Derek smiled at the woman behind them in line. “Hi, I need you to file this fiancé visa for me, please.” Derek smiled charmingly at the woman across the counter.   
  
“Mr. Hale, is it?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Please, come with me.” Derek followed the woman, dragging Stiles after him.   
  
The woman left them in an office, telling them to wait for the next available agent. Derek immediately got out his phone, and began pacing the room. He need to do something to distract him from the other in the room. Being in such a small space with the man made him uncomfortable. He almost couldn’t trust his own actions. Stiles seated himself in one of the chairs, fear building inside him.   
  
“I have a bad feeling about this. They know. They know!” Stiles tried and failed not to panic.   
  
“Stiles stay calm. Calm down.” Derek placed a hand on his shoulder. He hoped it would reassure the other man, instead Stiles only flinched away. Derek quickly removed away. He wanted to talk with the man, to reassure him. But he fell silent as the office door opened.

“Hi. Hello.” Derek said with a smile.   
  
“Hi, I’m Mr. Finstock.”   
  
“Hi.”   
  
“And you must be Mie… Miec...?”   
  
“Stiles. I go by Stiles.” Stiles corrected the man quickly. He diverted his eyes from Derek. His boss had only ever known him as Stiles, everyone had only ever known him as Stiles. Across the desk, Mr. Finstock looked at him suspicious, before turning his attention to Derek.   
  
“And you must be…”   
  
“Derek.”   
  
“Derek, well… Sorry about the wait. It’s a crazy day today.”  
  
“Of course, of course. We understand. I can’t tell you how much we appreciate you seeing us on such short notice.”   
  
“Not a problem. I just have one question for you two. Are you both committing fraud to avoid his deportation, so he can keep his position as editor in chief at Whittemore & Martin?”   
  
“That’s ridiculous! Where did you hear that?” Derek asked quickly, trying to look shocked. Stiles’ face didn’t change.   
  
“We had a phone tip this afternoon from a man named…”  
  
“Alan Deaton?”   
  
“Alan Deaton.” Finstock looked at him confused.   
  
“Alan. Poor Alan. I am so sorry. Alan is nothing but a disgruntled former employee. And I apology. But we know you’re incredibly busy with a room full of gardeners and delivery boys to tend to. So, if you just give us our next step, we will be out of your hair and on our way.” Derek smiled at the man, but he seemed unchanged.   
  
“Mr. Hale, please. Let me explain to you the process that’s going to unfold. Step one, will be a scheduled interview. I’ll put each of you in a room and I’ll ask you every question that a REAL couple would know about each other.

Step two, I dig deeper. I look at your phone records, I talk to your neighbors, and I interview your co-workers. If your answers don’t match up at every point, you will be deported indefinitely. And you, young man, will have committed a felony punishable by a fine of $250,000 and a stray of five year in federal prison.

So, Stiles, you wanna… you want to talk to me?” Finstock had a finger pointed at Stiles, a very intimidating gesture. Stiles shook his head no.  
  
“No?” Stiles hesitated before shaking his head yes.

  
“Yes?” Stiles went back to shaking his head no.   
  
“The truth is… Mr. Finstock, the truth is…. Derek and I… were just two people, who weren’t supposed to fall in love, but did. We couldn’t tell anyone we worked because of my big promotion that I had coming up.”  
  
“Promotion?” Derek looked confused.   
  
“Yes promotion!”   
  
“Your?” Derek looked confused.   
  
“We…” Stiles look Derek’s hand. Derek tried to hide the shock on his face. Stiles’ skin was silk smooth. “We both felt that it would be deeply inappropriate, if I were to be promoted to editor…”   
  
“Editor.” Derek smiled, squeezing Stiles’ hand tighter. He saw what the other man was doing.

_Smart boy_

Derek thought to himself. He forced on a smile.

“Editor while we’re… together.”

“Have the two of you told your parents about your secret love?”

 “Oh, I… impossible. My parents are dead. No brothers or sisters, they’re also gone.” Derek said quickly, his voice cold.   
  
“Are your parent’s dead?” Finstock looked to Stiles.   
  
“No, his are very much alive.”  
  
“Well, my father is alive.”   
  
“His father is very much alive. We were going to tell him this weekend. Its PopPop’s 90th birthday, and the whole family’s coming together to celebrate. We thought it’d be a nice surprise.” Derek smiled sweetly at Stiles. Stiles just looked at Derek confused. He hadn’t thought that the other man was listening to him.   
  
“Where is this surprise going to take place?”   
  
“At Stiles’ father’s house.”   
  
“Where is that located again?” Finstock questioned looking suspiciously.   
  
“Why am I doing all the talking? It’s your dad’s house.” Derek smiled at Stiles. “Why don’t you tell him where it is? Jump in!”   
  
“Beacon Hills.”   
  
“Beacon Hills!”   
  
“California.”   
  
“California?”   
  
“You’re going to go to California this weekend?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Yes. Yes!”   
  
“That’s where my little… that’s where my Stiles is from.” He ran a hand along Stiles’ cheek. Stiles couldn’t help but pull away from the unexpected touch.   
  
“Fine. I see how this is going to go. I will see you both at 11:00 Monday morning for your scheduled interview, and your answers better match up on every account.”   
  
“Looking forward to it.” Derek smiled. He stood, pulling Stiles up after him.   
  
“I’ll be checking up on you.”   
  
“You got it.” Derek smiled pulling Stiles from the room. Finstock watched them until they were out of sight.

  
  
Only once they were out of the immigration office, and on the steps of the large building, did Derek finally release Stiles’ hand.

“Alright, here’s what is going to happen; we’ll pretend we’re dating, tell your dad we’re engaged and be back to have our meeting on Monday. Use the miles for the tickets, I guess I will shell out points for you to fly first class also. But make sure you use the miles. If we don’t get the miles, we’re not doing it.   
Please confirm the vegan meal. Last time they actually gave it to a vegan, and they forced me to eat this clammy, warm, creamy thing, which was… Why are you not taking notes?” Derek looked from his phone confused at Stiles. The other man looked like he had been hit by a bus.   
  
“I’m sorry, were you not in that room?”   
  
“Yes. And the thing you said about being promoted was brilliant! Brilliant! He completely fell for it. You really sold it.”   
  
“I was serious. I’m looking at a $250,000 fine and five years in jail. That changes things.”  
  
“I’m not going to promote you to editor.” Derek scuffed. He couldn’t stomach the idea of losing the other man. At over three years, Stiles had dealt with him the longer than any other assistant. Derek didn’t like the idea of training someone new. Let alone the idea that he wouldn’t get to see the everyday. Derek wasn’t having it.   
  
“Fine. Then I quit, and you’re screwed. Bye-bye Derek. Have fun in Toronto.” Stiles began to walk away.   
  
“Stiles!” Derek called, but the man didn’t stop.   
  
“It’s been a real slice of heaven!” Stiles called sarcastically.   
  
“Stiles. Stiles! Fine! Fine.” Derek caught his shoulder and forced him to stop. Deep down he wanted to argue. But he was out of luck. He had to give something to Stiles, even if that meant he might lose seeing his smiling face. “I’ll make you an editor. If you do the California weekend, and the immigration interview, I will make you an editor. Happy?”   
  
“Not in two years, immediately.”  
  
“Fine.”   
  
“And you’ll publish my manuscript.”   
  
“Ten thousand copies…”   
  
“Twenty thousand, first run.”   
  
“Fine.”   
  
“And we will tell my family about our engagement when I want and how I want.”   
  
“Fine! Agree! Whatever!”   
  
“Now… Ask me nicely.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Ask me nicely to marry you, Derek.”   
  
“What does that even mean?” Derek asked confused.   
  
“On. One. Knee. And ask me nicely.” Stiles ordered. There was something about the dominating tone that got to Derek. It was attractive, very attractive. But Derek couldn’t give up control.  
  
“This is a $2,000 suit.” Derek glared at the man for a long moment. Stiles didn’t budge. Derek pulled the slacks from where they bunch at his thighs and dropped to one knee. Stiles looked amused as Derek looked up to him. Derek would admit, it was a nice sight to see.   
  
“Does this work for you?”

“Oh, I like this. Yes.” Derek thought he saw a spark of something come across the man’s brown eyes. Derek wondered if it was the same arousal that filled him. But it was gone as quickly as it appeared.   
  
“Will you marry me?” Derek asked, almost choking on the words. Never in his life did he think he would actually say that phrase.  
  
“No.”   
  
“What!?”  
  
 “Say it like you mean it.” Stiles smirked.   
  
“Stiles?”   
  
“Yes, Derek?”   
  
“Sweet Stiles.”   
  
“I’m listening.”   
  
“Would you please, with sugar on top, marry me?” Derek asked and a silence fell between the two.   
  
“Fine. But I don’t appreciate the sarcasm, but I’ll do it.” Stiles was quickly away, leaving Derek kneeling on the sidewalk.   
  
“See you at the airport tomorrow?” Derek called after him, confused. He brushed the dirt off his knees as he watched the man retreat.   
  
“Fine.”   
  
Stiles didn’t return to work. He went back to his apartment and began to pack. He used Derek’s points and got two first class tickets. He had canceled his flight home only hours ago. He ordered Chinese food from the place down the street, too worried to be near a stove. He hadn’t had a panic attack yet, but he felt it bubbling at the surface. He fell asleep on the couch, watching late night infomercial.

Derek returned to work. He distracted himself with Emails. Chris called him three time, wanting to back out of the interview Derek had set up. Each time Derek convinced him not to. He stayed in the building long after the others had left. He finally got back to his apartment at 9:00. After a protein shake and several sleeping tablets, Derek found sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When his alarm rang at four AM. Stiles was beyond tired. He chose to ditch his suite, and just wear jeans and a t-shirt. He grabbed his carry-on bag and the tickets. He took several deep breaths, thinking about all the things that could go wrong. It was a long list.  
  
Derek met him at the airport. He exited a town car, while Stiles had taken a taxi. Derek wore one of his nice suits and looked well rested. Stiles was sure that the other man had slept without a care in the world. Derek dropped his luggage at Stiles’ feet, heading towards the check in station. Stiles looked at it confused. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the handle, wheeling it after him.   
  
Stiles stood behind Derek in the security line. Derek was busy on his phone, completely ignoring Stiles. Stiles had to push past him to check in their bags. But on the other end, Stiles only grabbed his beg, leaving Derek to fend for himself. Stiles rolled his eyes and headed for their gate.

 

Derek only looked at him confused, not understanding the frustration that stemmed from the other man. Derek had been rearranging meeting all day. The meeting with the immigration lawyer had fallen right in the middle of the meeting with Jackson. Trying find free time that they both shared was proving to be more complicated then Derek had anticipated. Derek seated himself beside Stiles as they waited for their plane.

“So…” Derek returned his phone to his pocket. Julia needed to check with Jackson about the change in time. Derek had some time to wait. He turned his attention to the man beside him. Stiles looked tired. Derek wondered if he had gotten officiant sleep.

“Look, just leave me alone. Okay.” Stiles huffed. He flipped up the hood on his jacket, blocking out the sun which was beginning to shine through the large airport windows. He sat back, his legs draping of his luggage. His arms crossed of his chest, he wanted nothing to do with Derek.

Derek said nothing as he watched the man. It was apparent that Stiles was upset. But there was nothing he could. Instead he just leaned back in his chair beside the man. He could only hope things would get better between them. At his rate, no one would believe they were a couple.

Stiles was beside him, snoring when the plane began to board. Derek had nodded on and off. Waking up once to find his head resting against Stiles’ shoulder. He quickly pulled away, not amused with the content feeling that had filled him as he shared the man’s warmth. After that he distracted himself by playing games on his phone.

“Stiles, hey Stiles.” Derek shook the man’s shoulder. As first class, they would be boarding sooner than others. The man hesitated before stringing upright in surprise.

“What? What?” Stiles questioned. With a yawn, he flicked off his hood. Derek hid his smile at Stiles messy hair and tired eyes.

“The plane is about to board.” Derek explained. Stiles look at him confused, almost like he didn’t know who the man was. Stiles quickly snapped out of his confusion. He brushed the drool from his face and stood.

“Good.” He collected his bag and headed for the line that was forming at the gate. Derek quickly followed him.

“So, these are the questions that INS is going to ask us.” Stiles pulled the file from his bag. They were sitting on the plane as it taxied down the runway. They had ignored each other the whole time they waited. Now they had a six-hour plane ride with less than a foot between them.   
  
“Now, the good news is, I know everything about you, but the bad news is that you have four days to learn all this about me. So, you should… probably get studying. I wrote all my answers down. Read it a couple of time, I’m sure you can figure it out.” Stiles searched his bag for his headphones, maybe he might be able to get some more sleep.  
   
“You know all the answer to these questions about me?” Derek asked flipping through the pages of the large file.   
  
“Scary, isn’t it.” Stiles rested his head back on the U shapes pillow.   
  
“A little bit. What am I allergic to?” Derek asked quickly. He wasn’t fully convinced. Stiles didn’t even have to open his eyes.   
  
“Shellfish. And the full spectrum of human emotions.”   
  
“Oh… here’s a good one. Do I have any scars?” Derek challenged. It was a loaded question, if Stiles knew the answers, Derek would be surprised.  
  
“I’m pretty sure that you have a tattoo.”   
  
“Only pretty sure?” Derek continued flipping through the questions. There were hundreds. It was hard to think that Stiles knew so much about him.   
  
“Two years ago, your dermatologist called and asked about a Q-Switch laser. Curiously, I Googled a q-switch laser and discovered that they were used to remove tattoos. But you cancelled your appointment. So, what is it? Tribal ink? Japanese Calligraphy? A butterfly? You’re going to have to tell me where it is.”  
  
“We’re done with that question.”   
  
“Shoulder? Lower back? Butt?”  
  
“We’re done with that question!” Derek ordered sharply. Stiles fell silent.  “On to another question. Oh, here’s an easy one. Whose place do we stay at, yours or mine? Mine for sure.”   
  
“And why wouldn’t we stay at mine?”   
  
“Because I live at central park west. And you probably live in some little studio apartment with stacks of yellowed penguin classics.”   
  
“You’re insufferable.” Stiles rolled his eyes and slipped on his headphones. “Asshole.” Stiles turned to face the window, his music up loud enough that he couldn’t even hear the plane.

Derek just flipped though the binder. He was confused about how Stiles knew so much about him, but he knew so little about Stiles. He had spent ten minutes just trying to figure out how to pronoun Stiles’s name. He sighed as he looked at the man fast asleep beside him. The two of them had been working together for three years, but after reading through the binders, he realized that he didn’t really know anything about his assistant.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seat belts. We are beginning our descent into Las Angeles.” The pilot called over the intercom and the seat-belt light came on. Derek looked confused.   
  
“Wake up!” He poked a sleeping Stiles in the side. Stiles woke with a loud swear.   
  
“What the fuck!” Stiles blinked awake, looked angrily at Derek.  

“We are beginning our decent into Las Angeles. I thought we were going to Beacon Hill?”   
  
“We are.” Stiles snapped quickly. He was tired and his side ached from where Derek’s fingers had landed. It hadn’t really hurt, startling maybe, but not overly painful. It was just something to add into a long list of annoyances.   
  
“Well… how are we getting there?” Derek asked. He passed the binder back to Stiles, who snatched it from him.   
  
“You’re not going to like it.” Stiles warned. He repacked his bag, having to collect his belonging. Derek looked at him confused. He still didn’t understand how they were getting to Stiles’ home town.   
  
An hour later, Derek understood and was rather upset. The Bus seats were uncomfortable. There was less room on the Bus then there had been on the plane. The little child behind him wouldn’t stop kicking the seat. He sighed and huffed, but Stiles was fast asleep in the seat beside him, unable to hear his complains.   
  
Stiles was used to riding a bus. He had ridden in one to school since he was a kid. At lease this bus had individual seats, not just a bench seat like the old yellow school ones. He rested his head against the window, listening to his music. Stiles keep his eyes closed, although he was still tired, he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep. He was still angry at Derek, and he could tell that Derek was still brooding about having to ride the bus.   
  
“ _A bus? Like an actual bus?” Derek looked confused as Stiles stowed their luggage under the bus._ _  
  
__“Yeah it’s a bus. Good for you. Now get on.” Stiles handed over the tickets.  
  
__“No.”  
  
__“Fine.” Stiles shrugged and started up the steps.  
  
__“But…!” Derek called, and Stiles paused. Worry building in the older man’s stomach. “I don’t…. I’ve never…” he struggled to voice his short comings.  
  
__“Either get on the bus, or go back to Canada.” Stiles ordered angrily and headed for a seat in the middle of the bus. Derek hesitated before following._  
  
They were two hours into the bus ride. The child had stopped kicking and gone to sleep. Derek had stopped huffing, realizing it was doing him no good. Instead, he watched the Children’s movie that was playing on the small screen at the front of the bus. He had never seen it before. His attention was taken from the screen when, beside him, Stiles shifted and removed his headphones, Derek looked at him confused, until he heard the driver announce the next stop as Beacon Hill.   
  
The bus pulled into a large parking lot and a couple people filed off behind Stiles and Derek. Stiles heisted on the steps, taking a deep breath. He quickly collected his luggage. Derek followed behind him, feeling like a lost puppy. Stiles stood looking around for something Derek didn’t understand. But Derek say the younger man’s face light up as he spotted who he was looking for.   
  
“All right. Here we go.” Stiles waved at two men standing beside an old truck across the lot. Stiles began toward them, leaving Derek beside the bus.   
  
“Stiles!” The two men were waved and smiled.   
  
“DAD!” Stiles didn’t even hesitate to throw his arms around the man. Derek approached the scene with caution. The two men hugged for a long moment. Derek felt uncomfortable, like he was imposing in a private matter.   
  
“You’re suffocating him John.” The other man ordered, waiting for him own hug.   
  
“Sorry. Sorry.” John said releasing his son.  
  
“Come here!” The older man ordered sweeping Stiles into a hug.   
  
“Hey, PopPop! How are you?” Stiles hugged the older man less tightly, but with the same amount of enthusiasm. Derek watched from close by.    
  
“Don’t worry about me. I’m still alive. Never mind about me. You said you had a surprise? Well, where is it?”   
  
“He’s right…” Stiles looked around, not feeling bad that he had lost track of his boss. “There you are.” Stiles waved Derek over. “This is Derek.” The two men hesitated, before a smile broke across their face.   
  
“Hello, Derek! I’m John, Stiles’ father.” John extended his hand to Derek.   
  
“Hello.”   
  
“And this is my Father, Patrick.” Derek shook his hand as well.   
  
“Thank you so much for… allowing me to be a part of this weekend.” Derek said with a forced smile.   
  
“Oh, you’re welcome.”   
  
“We’re thrilled to have you.” Both Patrick and John smiled at him. Derek felt odd under the weight of their smiles.   
  
“Come on. Let’s get you two back to the fort.” Stiles smiled and slung his arm around his dad’s shoulder for the short walk to the truck.   
  
“It’s so good to see you!” Patrick said beside his son and grandson. John jumping to the driver seat and Patrick into the passenger.   
  
“You’re gonna wanna use your legs to lift that one.” Stiles warned Derek as he threw his own luggage into the bed of the truck, and seated himself behind this grandfather. Derek hesitated before lifting his luggage into the back beside Stiles.    
  
“Stiles, are you going to help him?” John asked quickly, not loud enough for Derek to hear.  
  
“I’d love to, but he won’t let me do anything. He insists on doing it all himself. He doesn’t want people to think he’s weak because he’s...”  
  
They hadn’t actually discussed whether or not Derek was gay, but Stiles wasn’t going to get out of the truck simple because Derek was such a prima donna that he couldn’t put his luggage into the truck. Neither said a word as Derek climbed into the seat behind John. They headed out of the lot as soon as Derek was buckled.   
  
“What hotel are we staying at?” Derek asked Stiles as they drove.   
  
“Oh, come now, family doesn’t say at a hotel.” Patrick scuffed.   
  
“You’re gonna stay in our home. We made up Stiles’ old room.”   
  
“Oh. Great. Great.” Derek forced on a smile. He glared at Stiles when the two other men turned their attention away. The plan was for them to stay in a hotel, Derek hated it when plans got changed, especially without warning. Stiles knew that. Stiles kept his attention out the window, not making eye contact with his boss. Instead, he just wanted the tree as they flashed by. They didn’t drive for very long before pulled up a two-story house.   
  
“Here we are. We’re home.” John said excited.   
  
“Home.” Stiles let out a breathy sigh. He sounded so relieved. Derek looked at him confused. The house didn’t seem like much. It took him a moment to realize It wasn’t the house itself Stiles was excited to see. The younger man hadn’t seen his home town or family for three years. Derek pushed off his guilt. Technically it was his fault Stiles never made it home.   
  
“I got your bags. Head on inside.” John ordered. He was grabbing the bag from the back of the truck. Stiles was already halfway up the steps. Stiles opened the door and there was a cry of excitement. Derek, several steps behind, froze.   
  
“Come on inside. No one is going to bite.” Patrick said ushering Derek inside the house. Derek wanted to turn and run. Patrick’s soft hand on his arm pulled him forwards, into the house.   
  
The place was nice. Not overtly large or small. The door opened into a living area that was fill with people that Derek didn’t know. Stiles did. They surrounded him, hugging him, calling his name and waving. Stiles looked stunned.   
  
“What is this?” He questioned looking to his dad in the doorway.   
  
“Nothing. It’s just a little welcoming party.” John smiled. Stiles smiled at his father and grandfather, easily ignoring Derek’s angry face.

 

Derek stayed in the background as Stiles talked with his friends. He was smiling and laughing. He looked different to Derek then he ever had. He looked... lighter. Derek had never seen him smile so much, or look so happy. Derek just sipped his beer watching. He was pleasant with people when John introduced him.

The first one was a man around his age. His name was Parrish and he was one of John’s deputies. John was the Sherriff and Patrick had been the sheriff before him. The others he met were all friends of Stiles’ from high school. They didn’t stick around long to talk to him, their main focus was on Stiles. Derek didn’t mind. He felt out of place, and worry bubbled in his stomach. It had been almost an hour before he caught up with the other man.   
  
“A party huh?” Derek asked angry as he stopped beside Stiles at the snack table. Derek didn’t miss the way the man’s smile faltered at the sight of him. It was almost painful. Yet couldn’t distract Derek from the fear that consumed him. There were too many people, too much noise. Stiles hesitated, annoyed as Derek’s anger. He was having fun, Derek was good at ruining his happiness.   
  
“Yeah, I guess so.” Stiles’ smile quickly faded.   
  
“Why didn’t you tell me your dad was a Sheriff, and that it was going to a hell of a lot harder to pull off this highly illegal engagement?” Derek kept his voice quiet. Fear threatening to boil over into a full out panic attach.  
  
“How could I? We were in the middle of talking about you for the last three years!” Stiles said sharply. He was also trying and failing to keep his voice quiet. Several people close by looked at them confused. Stiles gave them a fake smile. He pulled Derek into the empty kitchen.   
  
“I didn’t ask my father to throw this party, but I’m not going to regret it or ask them to leave. These people are my friends, and because of someone, I haven’t gotten to see them in three years! So, it you don’t want to be there, then just leave!”   
  
“My fault? My fault? How the hell is it my fault?” Derek asked defensively, even though he knew the answer.   
  
“Because every single hour that I’m awake, I have to deal with you and your shit. Weekdays, weekends. Every fucking minute is me taking care of you!”   
  
“That’s not true!” Derek lied.   
  
“You call at three in the morning to remind me to remind you to set up a meeting.”  
  
“Once. That was one time.”   
  
“It was six times, just this year Derek! I haven’t had a weekend off since my birthday, two years ago. And even then, you called to work and threatened to fire me if I didn’t come back. On my birthday!” He did feel bad about pulling Stiles away from his birthday weekend off. He had wanted to take the man somewhere nice, as a thank you. He had lost the nerve at the last minute. Instead he made Stiles go back to work and read manuscripts with him until 3:00 am.   
  
“This bickering has to stop.” Derek ordered knowing the he had no backing. He had been a shitty boss. “People need to think we’re… in love. So, let’s just…” Derek fumbled. He didn’t know how to be even know how to pretend to be in love. Emotions were not Derek’s strong point.   
  
“That’s not a problem for me. I can do that. I can pretend to be the doting fiancé. That’s easy. But for you… it’s gonna require that you stop snacking on children while they dream.” Stiles snapped angrily. Derek glared at him.  
  
“Very funny. Just tell me, when are you going to tell them we’re… engaged?”  
  
“I’ll pick the right moment…”   
  
“There you are!” John opened the kitchen door and smiled at his son. “I got you a cake, figured we would cut it in ten maybe fifteen minutes?”   
  
“Sounds great, Dad. Just having a conversation with Derek here.” Stiles patted Derek’s arm with a forced smile. He exited the kitchen after his father, greeting more people as they arrived. Leaving Derek without so much as a second glance. Derek downed the last of his beer, before grabbing another one from the fridge. He quickly retreated after the younger man, feeling safer just having him close.   



	5. Chapter 5

Derek lingered around, staying close to Stiles, but gave him his space. They cut the cake, and Derek declined any. Stiles had several pieces, even though his father warned him about getting hyper. Stiles smiled at his dad and gave him a hug. Derek still found it odd that the two adult men hugged, and so openly showed affection.   
  
“So, I always wanted to know, what does a book editor do?” A young woman that Stiles had graduated high school with asked.   
  
“That’s a great question, Melia. I’m curious to know the answer myself.” A man approached the group. He was older, much older than Stiles or Derek himself. He had a sinister look about him. Derek didn’t understand why, but he moved closer to Stile. The need to protect him taking over, and he was at the younger man’s elbow. Stiles took a step back, moving into Derek’s space. Derek didn’t mind. He would easily read the tension in Stiles’ shoulder. The smile on everyone’s faces disappeared.   
  
“Rafael.” Stiles said coldly.   
  
“So, why don’t you tell us exactly what a book editor does? Besides taking writers out to lunch and getting bombed?” Rafael asked almost as coldly.   
  
“Now that sounds like fun!” Someone said, trying to break the tension. It lingered around the group and could be cut with a knife.  
  
“No wonder you like being an editor.” One of them said, patting Stiles on the shoulder. Without thinking, Derek bushed the woman’s hand away, he replaced it with his own. Much to his shock Stiles relaxed, slightly.   
  
“No, Stiles isn’t an editor. He is.” Rafael pointed past Stiles to Derek. “David, isn’t it?”   
  
“Derek.”   
  
“Right. Danny there is the editor, Stiles is just his assistant.” Rafael said coldly.   
  
“It’s Derek.” Derek corrected him. “And Stiles isn’t just my assistant…”  
  
“Derek don’t!” Stiles warned quickly, but it was obvious. Stiles shifted, casually trying to brush off Derek’s arm that still rested on his shoulder. Derek let his arm fall, ignoring the coldness he felt from Stiles.   
  
“Tisk. Tisk. Stiles, I just never figured you for a guy who slept his way to the middle.”  Rafael said quickly. A smug smile on his face. “Gone for three years and you bring him home as your meal ticket to meet your father.”   
  
“No. He’s not my meal ticket. He’s my fiancé.” Rafael’s smile was gone.   
  
“What did you say?”   
  
“You heard me.” Stiles glared at the man. “Ladies and gentlemen, I have a very important announcement to make.” Stiles stood up on his father couch. Everyone’s attention was on him. “Derek and I are getting married!” Everyone began to cheer. Stiles smiled at Derek, a fake smile. “Come over here, pumpkin!” Stiles waved Derek over. Derek hesitated as all the eyes were on him. He tried to argue but Stiles was pulling him onto the couch.   
  
“Time to celebrate!” Patrick ordered. “Let’s get the champagne.” John disappeared into the kitchen.   
  
“So, that was your idea of the perfect time to tell them we’re engaged?” Derek asked quietly. Stiles’ arms were around him and they were chest to chest.   
  
“’Cause it was brilliant timing.” Stiles smiled back. Derek forced on a smile, realized that this was truly the closest they had ever been to one another. He didn’t miss the feeling of warmth that spread though his chest. Derek looked around, unable to meet the warm brown eyes of the man before him. Around them people cheered, moving to John for a glass of champagne.   
  
“Stiles. Hi.” A voice called over the noise and Derek watched Stiles change. He watched the smile fade and his eye brighten in a way they never had. He abandoned Derek, jumping from the couch to pull the other man into a hug. It wasn’t like the tense embrace he had just shared with Derek. It was a tender hug, like Stiles shared with his father and grandfather. Hurt might have even crossed Derek’s face as he watched Stiles retreat from him.  
  
“Scott. Oh my God! Hey. Hi. Wow. How are you doing? I didn’t know that you were going to be here.”   
  
“Your dad wanted it to be a surprise… so… surprise.” For a moment neither of them said anything. They just looked at each other. It was easy for Derek to see the connection between them. Derek watched them, confused at the feeling of jealousy which bubbling inside him. “But it looks like you have just as big of a surprise. And right now, we’re being completely rude. Hello. I’m Scott.” 

“Oh, God. Yes. This my… Scott.” Stiles fumbled, his face turning a bright red in embarrassment. Scott stepped away from Stiles and extended a hand to Derek. Derek moved off the couch. He smiled politely at Scott as he shook his hand. But the handshake was short, and curt. The way Derek shook hands with a rude client. Stiles must have recognized it, he glared at Derek. Derek ignored him.

 “Well, congratulations, you guys.” Scott hesitated, standing awkwardly between the two. He had watched their blocky, uncoordinated interaction with confusion.   
  
“Thank you,” they said together. Either one sounded preferably happy.   
  
“Hey, let’s see a kiss from the two lovebirds!” John was quickly over to the three, handing out classes of Champagne. Scott moved away, Stiles’ eye following him.

 “Yeah! Give him a kiss!” Someone called and everyone’s attention was on them once more. Stiles was a pretty shade of pink.   
  
“No. No. We aren’t much into PDA.”  Stiles said quickly.   
  
“Kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him.” They began to chant. Derek and Stiles shared a look.   
  
“Just do it? Let’s do it. Really fast.” Derek ordered, quietly, panic filling him. He hated being the center of attention, especially around people he didn’t know.   
  
“Yeah. Ok. Ok. Ok. Alright.” Stiles slowly calmed himself down.   
  
There was a hesitation as Stiles and Derek shifted uncoordinated. They hadn’t really discussed kissing. But Stiles leaned forward and Derek followed his lead. The kiss was awkward and only lasted a second. But they both paused after to look at each other.

Stiles didn’t understand why his toes were tingling and Derek couldn’t understand why he could still feel the ghost of the kiss on his lips.    
  
The crowd cheered and clinked their classes. They both forced on a smile and drank their champagne. They split into separate directions and accepted the congratulations and hugs that everyone offered them.   
  
The sun had long since gone down before the last party guest was ushered from the house. Patrick sat on the couch, exhausted. John had exited into the kitchen to get was his father a cup of tea, even though the man insisted that he was fine. Stiles was waving at the last of his friends as they drove away. Derek stood awkwardly in the corner of the room, exhausted.   
  
“I can get my own tea!” Patrick argued as John placed a cup beside him.   
  
“No one is saying you can’t, PopPop, we all need help sometime.” Stiles kissed the top of the old man’s forehead and smiled at his dad. The older man let out a grumpy sound. “Fine. It you don’t want it…” Stiles reached for the cup, but the old man slapped it away. Stiles and John smiled.   
  
“I think your man might be a bit tired.” John said to Stiles. His attention turned to the man in the corner. Derek was half asleep, standing by the table. Stiles had seen him like this many times when he worked too late. He couldn’t help but smile. When he was tired, Derek’s bottom lip puckered and his shoulder’s slumped. It was adorable.

Derek was not an unattractive man. His raven hair was thick and dark as the night. His green eyes shined with an air of arrogance and pride. Yet sometimes Stiles could see amusement in the jade orbs and occasionally longing or sadness. Deep down Stiles know that Derek wasn’t a bad person, infuriating and frustrating. But the man also donated to charity and spent his holidays volunteering at a homeless shelter. No one else knew it, but Stiles did. Derek was a good guy, deep down. Some days that good guy just hid deeper than others.

“Yeah, he’s had a long day. And it’s early morning back at the office. He hasn’t adjusted yet. Best get him to bed.”   
  
“Your room is already made up.” John smiled at him and Stiles smiled back. “I put your bags in the closet.”   
  
“Hey Der?” Stiles approached the man, and Derek jumped awake.   
  
“What!?” He looked around confused.   
  
“I think it’s time to get some rest.” Stiles motioned Derek up the steps. Derek didn’t hesitate or argue. He didn’t say anything as Stiles paced a hand on his arm, leading him along. The room was the second on the right. John was exiting as they approached.   
  
“It’s not much, but I hope it will do.” John moved aside so that the other could enter.   
  
“So… Where is Stiles’ room?” Derek asked confused. John laughed.   
  
“We’re not under any illusions that you two don’t sleep in the same bed. This is not the old days and we’re not old fashioned. So, he’ll sleep in here with you.”   
  
“Oh, great. Perfect. ‘Cause we love to snuggle. Don’t we, honey?” Derek smiled, Stiles knew he if was forced.    
  
“Yep. We’re huge snugglers.”

“OK. Well… There are extra towels and linens and thing in the cupboard beside the bathroom. Stiles, you remember where everything is, right?”   
  
“Thanks Dad, for everything. Tonight, was amazing.” Stiles hugged his father, and John hugged him back.   
  
“It’s go good to have you back. And it’s so good to have you here also Derek, glad to know Stiles is happy.” John released his son with a found look. “I’m going to turn in. It’s been quite an evening. See you boys tomorrow. I’ll make breakfast!”  
  
“Pancakes?” Stiles asked hopeful.   
  
“You betcha’” John smiled and exited the room, closing the door behind him. Stiles continued to look at the door even after it was closed. Stiles sighed heavy as he went to the closet and pulled out his luggage. He grabbed out pajamas and began stripping.   
  
“Where… where are you sleeping?” Derek asked. His eyes diverted as Stiles changed.   
  
“In my bed.” Stiles pushed past Derek, and curled under the covers. He was exhausted. The last couple days had been very stressful. The weight of his lie dragging him down.  
  
“Well then… Where am I sleeping?” Derek went to the closet for his own suitcase.

“Don’t know. Don’t care.” Stiles rolled away from Derek. He let out a moan as he curled into the covers. Derek didn’t understand why the sound made his spine tingle.   
  
“That’s not very nice of you.” Derek quickly changed, glad that Stiles was facing away. “I was good all night. Didn’t say anything, didn’t do anything to make people think that we weren’t together. Didn’t tell any of your friends that lied to their faces…”  
  
“Oh. My. God!” Stiles gowned angrily. He pulled the covers back on the other side of the bed. “Sleep on the other side of the bed. Or sleep on the floor. Either way just remember, you need me more then I need you. Now shut the fuck up and Go. To. Sleep!”   
  
Stiles rolled back over and covered his face with a pillow. He hated how he let the other man get on his nerves. Derek looked at the other man confused, Stiles had never yelled at him before. It was a little scary. Derek hesitated before crawling into the bed beside the other man. He wasn’t going to sleep on the floor. He had ridden a bus, which was rustic enough for him. He spent several minutes shifting to get comfortable, finally finding it with his back to Stiles. Although he was angry, it only took him a minute to get to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Light glared brightly through the window when Derek woke. It shined through the large window beside the bed. No matter which way he shifted, the light blinded him. He huffed, annoyed. Only realizing once he was up the something else had woken him. It was a ringing. It took him several second to realize it was his phone. He threw off his covers, scrambling. His phone wasn’t on the night stand beside him, where it normally was.  
  
“Stiles. Phone. Crap! Stiles. Where’s my phone?” Derek shaking the other man asked. Panic filling him. His phone was his life line.

“Pants pocket, right side.” Stiles groaned sleepily. Derek was quickly off the bed, rummaging through the discard pile of clothes from the day before.   
  
“Hello. Hello? Hello?” Derek spoke loudly into the device. “Chris! Amazing, wonderful Chris! Hello? Chris, can you hear me?” Derek practically yelled into his phone.   
  
“Jesus Fucking Christ Derek!” Stiles yelled angrily. He threw a book from the nightstand at Derek. It hit him in the shoulder.   
  
“One… One second Chris.” He glared at Stiles and headed out the bedroom door. He was quickly down the stairs and out the front door. “Chris? Yes, Chris I can hear you. I understand… I get it... I’m sorry you feel that I pressured you into doing the Morning Show… Of course, I want you to be happy.”   
  
Derek stood in the middle of the front lawn. His feet bare getting wet from the morning dew. It took him several minutes to recognize that he had no shirt on. It was common for him to sleep without clothes on, so throwing off the shirt at night wasn’t a surprise. But he never left his room without clothes. In his heist to answer the phone, he had left the house with putting something on.   
  
“Chris, it’s going to be fine. I can just call them and cancel. No need to get upset.” Several women that had been jogging by were ogle him. “Yeah… Yes… of course I’m listening to you. I love listening to you, Chris.” Derek grew more and more self-conscious the longer he stood there. He didn’t like people seeing him without a shirt.   
  
“Chris, if I may get down to it, I think it would be a mistake to back out. Chris, for so many years you have inspired me with your beautiful works, and I feel that… I think it’s time the world gets to enjoy your words as well.” Derek began to panic. He wanted to run. He wanted to hide from the people that continued staring.   
  
“Your words are so rich with passion and I think that we should all be privy to… And… Chris, I just… I just want you to be happy, Chris. And I need, Chris, for you to… to hold on just a second. Can you hold on?” Derek didn’t wait for an answer. He dropped the phone and ran into the house. He slammed the door and huddled against it. His breath coming in spurts, and it burned his lungs.   
  
“Hey, someone’s up bright and early.” John entered from the kitchen with a smile on his face. The smile faded as he saw Derek in the doorway. “Hey, what’s wrong?” John asked sounding genuinely concerned.  Derek said nothing, unable to talk. He just shook his head, and brushed off the hand that John offered him.   
  
“STILES! STILES GET DOWN HERE! NOW!” John yelled for his son. Derek tried to ague, tried to tell him no. But Stiles could already be heard on the stairs.   
  
“WHAT!? What is going on?” Stiles stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the scene before him. Derek was huddled against the door. The man looked like he was having a panic attack. His breath was uneven, and a pain was covering his face. Yet that was not what really caught Stiles attention. The scars that ran across his chest, shoulders and disappeared down his back where the main point of interest.   
  
“Stiles!” John called again and Stiles quickly jumped into action. He was at Derek’s side in a flash, he knelt beside the man, but didn’t touch him.   
  
“Hey, Derek. It’s okay. You’re oaky. Can you tell me what you need?” Stiles offered. Derek just shook his head. “Okay. That’s okay. Just concentrate on breathing. I don’t know what you were thinking of, but stay in the present. Stay here with me. I know what you are feeling is scary, but it is not dangerous.” Stiles kept his voice even and tried not to panic.   
  
“You can get through this, Derek. Try to just breathe. Like this. Watch me Derek.” Stiles took a two second breath held it for a second then released.   
  
“Can you do that with me? Derek, do it with me.” Stiles didn’t order, but he kept his voice firm. Derek shook his head before following Stiles as they breathed together. They continued. Slowly Stiles increased the second. Inhale for four seconds, hold for two, and exhale for four. Inhale for six, hold for three and exhale for six.    
  
“I am proud of you. Just like that. Come on. Raise your hands above your head. It opens up your airway. Going to help you breathe better.” Stiles held lightly to Derek’s wrists and slowly helped Derek raise his hands above his head. “Perfect. Just like that. Can you tell me what you need?”   
  
“Shirt. My shirt.” Derek asked quietly. Stiles looked to John. The older man, confused about the situation before him, had moved away to allow Stiles room. Stiles motioned the man up the steps to get Derek’s shirt.

“Dad’s going to get your shirt ok. You can get through this. Ok. I promise. It’s not this place that is bothering you; it’s the thought. So, we are not going to think about it. We’re going to think about breathing. In and out. Okay?” Derek nodded his head.   
  
“Here. Got it. Here.” John threw the shirt to Stiles, who easily caught it.  
  
“Look. It’s right here. Okay. We are just going to put this on and everything is going to be okay. Right Derek?” Derek said nothing. “Derek, you gonna stay with me okay. Lean forward. Let me help you.” Stiles moved Derek away from the door. He slipped the shirt over his head, and slipped in his arms, much like dressing a large toddler. He did his best not to touch the man, his eyes instead followed the scars as they disappear below the cotton. “Better?”   
  
“Yes.” Derek said, his breathing almost back to normal. Stiles hadn’t realized it, but they had been sitting for several minutes. Derek leaned back against the door, covering his face with his hands. He brushed the tears, which he didn’t know had fallen, for his eyes. Stiles stayed silent, motioning for John to move away. John willingly went, disappearing into the kitchen.   
  
“Do you… do you want to talk about it?” Stiles asked lightly.   
  
“No.”   
  
“Do you want to tell me what Chris wanted?”   
  
“He doesn’t want to do the Morning Show. He said I pressured him into it.”   
  
“Did you?”   
  
“No…. Yes… Maybe? I don’t know.” Derek hesitated, his voice breathy. The panic close to showing through once more.   
  
“Okay. Okay. It doesn’t matter.”   
  
“I dropped my phone… in the grass. I left Chris on hold.”  
  
“Don’t worry. He’ll get over it. It’s going to be just fine. Okay. Just breathe.”   
  
“I am breathing!” Derek said sharply. He regretted it as soon as he saw the look hurt look flash across Stiles’ face. “I’m sorry. Thank you for… I haven’t…”  
  
“It’s okay.” Stiles shrugged. He moved beside Derek, also leaning back on the door. “I got really good at dealing with panic attacks. After my mother… It was common for me to have them. Two, three, sometimes four times a week… I learned…”   
  
“Thank you.” Derek hesitated before taking Stiles’ hand. He didn’t understand why, but it made him feel better. Stiles gave his hand a light squeeze. They sat together for a while, just waiting hand in hand. Stiles didn’t know how long they sat there, in silence, just breathing.   
  
John approached from the kitchen, doing so with caution. He had been around his son’s panic attacks; the boy was always so easily startled afterward.   
  
“I um… I make breakfast, pancakes, eggs, and bacon. If you’re hungry.”   
  
“I’m starving. Derek?”   
  
“I’m not.” Derek kept his voice low, almost a whisper. It was easy to hear the shame that he felt was easily heard.   
  
“Now, none of that.” John warned sternly. “It’s happened to the best of us. Understand? Now why don’t you get some breakfast in you, get showered up and changed then the four of us can go shopping, see some sights. PopPop and I’ve got a surprise for you. Let’s get our day started right.” He offered his hand to Derek.  The man hesitated before letting himself be pulled to his feet.  
  
“Atta boy!” John patted Derek on the shoulder with a smile. It was a soft gesture and the look on John’s face was nothing but one of concern. Derek didn’t know what to say. He just lowered his head and allowed himself to be led into the dining room.  
  
Derek kept his head down and eyes focused forward, still feeling like he had failed at something. Stiles and John kept up a light banter, both weary of avoiding any conversation they thought might affect Derek. Patrick entered the room, greeting a loud hello, causing Derek to jump, startled. Patrick looked at the other two confused.   
  
“I think we’re done eating,” Stiles offered. He had eaten six pancakes, and Derek only two. His third one he just pushed across his plate. “We’re going to head upstairs, get ready for the day.”   
  
Stiles took Derek’s hand. Derek didn’t struggle, he allowed Stiles to lead him up the stairs. They stood in the middle of Stiles’ room, just standing. Derek didn’t pull his hand away and neither did Stiles. They just stood. Derek wouldn’t look from the ground where he was studying his feet. Stiles couldn’t look from him, truly worried about the man.

“Derek?” Stiles voice seemed too loud in the room, even though he only whispered it. Derek didn’t move, didn’t even look up. “Derek, please. Will you look at me?” Derek hesitated before looking up. Stiles gave him a light smile. “I know it might be hard…. But… Do you want to talk about it?”   
  
“NO!” Derek ordered sharply. He tried to pull away, but Stiles’ hand still held tightly to his.  
  
“Ok.” When Derek looked back at Stiles, he expected to see anger, or betrayal, but all he saw was understanding. “Why don’t you grab your clothes and take a shower. I’ll use Dad’s shower, and we’ll get done at the same time. Okay?”   
  
“Alright.” Derek nodded his head. Stiles squeezed his hands before releasing them. Stiles waited until Derek was in shower before he headed down the stairs. He was out the door, easily finding Derek’s phone. The screen was black, and it didn’t turn on when Stiles pressed the home button.   
  
“Dad, do we have any rice?” Stiles entered the kitchen. John looked at his son confused, but when Stiles held up the dead phone John understood.   
  
“I don’t think so. But there’s a phone place in town, you can see if you can get a replacement.”   
  
“Derek is going to be pissed.” Stiles sighed. “I’m going to catch a shower in your bathroom, I don’t want him being alone.”   
  
“Yeah, no problem. But Stiles what… What happened to him?”   
  
“I don’t… we don’t… now’s not the time.” Stiles exited the kitchen and up the steps. Derek had already been in the shower for several minutes, it wouldn’t be long before he was done. Stiles grabbed clothes and headed for a shower.   
  
He showered quickly, washing without thinking. He changed just as quickly, hopping out of the bathroom his pants around his ankles. He was buttoning up his pants as Derek exited the bathroom. They both froze, staring at each other for several moments.   
  
“Um… did you… do you feel better?”   
  
“Yes, thank you. You did happen to grab my phone?”   
  
“Yes, I did.” Stiles grabbed the dead device from the nightstand. “I couldn’t get it to turn back on.”   
  
“Oh.” Derek sounded disappointed.   
  
“But… We'll order another phone, same number. We'll go into town and get it.”  
  
“Really? OK? Yeah.”   
  
“Are you ready to go? We’ll go shopping, sightseeing… And dad has got a surprise.”  
  
“I don’t like surprises.”   
  
“I’m sure you’ll love it.” Stiles offered his hand to the other. Derek hesitated before allowing himself to be let away. John and Patrick were waiting for them downstairs. They didn’t say anything, just followed Stiles and Derek out of the house.   
  
The town wasn’t overly big, but there were more shops than when Stiles fled all those years ago. John and Patrick escorted them around the town. Stiles followed them around with genuine interest, Derek just milled around. But he didn’t argue when Stiles pulled him into this shop or the next.   
  
They stopped by the phone store. Stiles did most of the talking. The man was happy to help them. Derek picked out his new phone, and they wondered around waiting while the worker transferred everything from the old device. Derek stayed close to Stiles, making sure the younger man was within arm’s reach.

 

He hoped Stiles didn’t notice but it was reassuring to Derek that Stiles was close. They hadn’t really talked. Stiles spent most of the time talking with his father and grandfather. Derek was about to ask him a question, only to notice that Stiles was distracted. His attention was turned out the window.   
  
“I’ll be right back.” Stiles said before exiting the shop. Derek watched him from the window. Stiles was across the street, meeting up with Scott on the corner. Derek tried not to feel jealous, as he watched the two talking and laughing. The way that Scott touched Stiles arm made Derek want to punch him. He glared at them through the window.  
  
“Sir. Here is your phone.” The worker said and Derek jumped in shock.   
  
“Yeah, thanks.” Derek snatched the phone away. He exited the store. He moved across the street, forcing the cars to stop for him. He didn’t feel any remorse as he approached the two. They fell silent, the conversation dying as he arrived.   
  
“Um… Derek, you remember Scott, right?” Stiles stared awkwardly between the two. Before Derek could answer, John was calling for Stiles from a nearby shop. Stiles hesitated.  
  
“I’ll be right back.” Stiles was quickly away, leaving the two alone on the street. Derek and Scott just stood motionless, awkward.   
  
“So… How are you holding up?” Scott asked finally.   
  
“Oh, fine. Fine. Just learning about Stiles’ home and all… its excitement.” Derek lied, not enthusiastic at all.   
  
“Yeah, we’re small… It's a little different than New York, huh?”   
  
“Little bit…. Just a little bit. You ever been?”  
  
“No. That was always Stiles’ dream, not mine.”   
  
“So… You guys were pretty serious, huh?” Derek questioned, trying to seem disinterested, even though he was very interested.   
  
“Well, I mean, we dated in… high school and all through college… but we were kid.”   
  
“And you guys called it off because...”   
  
“Well... The night before we graduated school he proposed and said he wanted to elope and run away to New York with me…”  
  
“And... You said ‘no’?”   
  
“And I said ‘no’, yeah. I've never been anywhere but here. This is my home… and my father… Raphael… He didn’t… isn’t… He wouldn’t have been okay with… But that didn’t matter. That was a long time ago... But you're a lucky guy. Stiles really is the best… of course you obviously already know.” Scott was sad as he spoke, a faraway look in his eye. But he smiled and brushed it away.   
   
“Oh, yep. Yep, very much so, yeah.” Derek stood awkwardly.   
  
“Hey, Dad and PopPop wanted to grab some lunch.” Stiles ran to the two, looking between them confused. “…Unless I was interrupting something.”   
  
“No.  No.” Scott and Derek said together. Stiles looked confused.   
  
“I have to go. You two have fun at lunch.” Scott was quickly away, retreating. Stiles watched him go, a longing look on his face. He didn’t look away until Scott had disappeared down the street.

“Alright, let’s go. They’re waiting for us.” Stiles shrugged, his shoulders heavy. Derek followed down the street, to a small café. John and Patrick smiled as they approached.

  
  
Stiles didn’t talk much at lunch. He kept his conversation light. John and Patrick prompting him, but he wouldn’t take the bait. They looked at him concerned. Even Derek shared their look. They ate in almost silence. Patrick and John keeping up a light banter but the other two at the table remained quiet. Derek watched the other man pick at his food. Somehow, the world looked a little less bright as he watched the other man sink into darkness.   
  
“So… so… Stiles said you have a surprise?” Derek asked, unable to take the silence any longer.   
  
“Yes… Yes…” John wiped his mouth. “We have come up with a proposition, for you… Both.” Stiles perked up.   
  
“… We want you to get married… in town… tomorrow.”   
  
“What? What? No.” Stiles choked on his drink and Derek looked at him confused.   
  
“No. No, it’s PopPop’s birthday tomorrow. It’s a big day. We wouldn’t want to intrude.”   
  
“I’ve had 89 birthdays. I don’t need another one.”   
  
“Well, you're gonna get married anyway so why don't you get married here where we can be all together.”  
  
"I'm too old and tired to travel. If you do it here, can be part of it" Patrick sounded sad. "It would be a dream come true for me to see my one grandchild's wedding."   
  
"Oh, PopPop..." Stiles looked like he might cry.  
  
"We really couldn't..." Derek tried to argue, only to have Stiles interrupt.  
  
"Okay. We'll do it!"  
  
"Okay?" Derek questioned looking at Stiles confused. He didn't get an answer. John and Patrick cheered in celebration.   
  
"Great. Perfect! We made you an appointment with judge Tate. He'll sigh the marriage license."   
  
"Good! We better hurry, lots to do in very little time. John, get the check. We got work to do." Patrick smiled.

He pushed from the table, motioning Derek and Stiles after him. John quickly paid the bill, and followed. Derek looked at Stiles confused, and slightly frightened. But he didn’t get a chance to speak, Patrick pushing them out of the café and down the street of shops. They had a lot of work to do.   



	7. Chapter 7

Derek adjusted the white tie around his neck. The suit was so white, it made Derek’s pale skin look almost sickly. Luckily, the maroon shirt under his white blazer made his green eyes pop. He could almost call himself stunning.   
  
"How are you doing in there?" Patrick called from the other side of the changing room door.   
  
“Umm… Fine. Everything seems to fit.” Derek called in return.   
  
“Come out, let us see you.” John ordered quickly. Derek hesitated. Without his shoes, and the way his pants hung over his feet, he looked like a child. He opened the door, uncomfortable being the center of attention.   
  
“Don’t you look dashing!?” John smiled.   
  
“Looks like the legs are a bit long.” John motioned Derek onto the platform. The tailor close at hand, already beginning alterations.   
  
“Do I get to see?” Stiles called from the other dressing room.   
  
“NO!” Both John and Patrick said together.   
  
“It’s bad luck. Just stay in your room, you will get your chance.” John explained. Patrick rolled his eyes. He kept ordering the tailor around. The tailor kept hooking pins here and there.   
  
“I was thinking, if you'd like, maybe we could head up your way for the holidays this year?” John offered quickly, everyone watching the tailor as he worked.   
  
“That'd be nice. Or maybe we could come to you…?” Derek offered hesitantly.   
    
“I would like that very much.” John smiled lightly. There was a hope in the man’s voice, it made Derek uncomfortable. Finally, the tailor stepped away.   
  
“Now, let's make this absolute perfection.” Patrick offered Derek a small box. Derek paused before opening it. He was stunned at the set of cufflinks and the matching tie pin.   
  
“They’re beautiful, but I don't really think...” Derek argued. But he was ignored.   
  
“Now, just one special touch and you're ready.” John took the box from the younger man.   
  
“I really don’t think…” Again, Derek tried to argue. But Patrick quickly hooked everything where it belonged.  
  
“It's been in the family for more years. My late wife’s father gave those to me on the day of our wedding, just as his wife’s father gave them to him.” Patrick explained.

Something pinged in Derek. He had many sets of cufflinks, but there was something about these that were different. They had history. They meant something important to the family. Derek’s heart grew heavy knowing he would be wearing them to a sham wedding.   
  
“I don’t think, I can take them…”   
  
“I want you have them. Grandparents love to give their stuff to their grandchildren. It makes us feel like we'll still be part of your lives even after we're gone. Take it.”  
  
“They look good!” John smiled once everything was in place. He patted Derek on the shoulder.   
  
“Are there any other alterations that need to be made? I should probably change, so that everything can be fixed.” Derek didn’t wait for an answer. He took the box back from Patrick and was quickly back in his changing room.   


Stiles waited in anticipation. He heard his father and his grandfather’s comments about the other man. He wanted to see. A buzzing excitement crawling under his skin. He wondered what color Derek had chosen to wear under his white blazer. He himself had chosen maroon, and a white bow-tie. His father had laughed at him, but Stiles thought it was quirky. Now he waited, having only his imagination to keep him occupied.   
  
“Alright Stiles, your turn.” Stiles was quickly out of the dressing room, excited to hear what his family had to say. Stiles suit didn’t need a lot of tailoring, and it didn’t take long to fix.   
  
“Go get changed, we still have a lot of work to do.” Patrick ordered quickly, a smile on his face the whole time. John beside him, also smiling. Stiles changed quickly, shaking with excitement. He exited the changing room, confused at the look on the two men’s faces.   
  
“What’s up?”   
  
“Derek’s still changing.”   
  
“Really?” Derek had been in the room the whole time that Stiles had been getting fitted. More than enough time to change. “Derek? What’s going on?” Stiles questioned, knocking on the door. There was only silence. “Derek!?” Stiles asked, pounding on the door once more. It was opened with a significant force.

There was silent second between them. Stiles could see the red rim around Derek’s eyes. His shoulders were tense. He looked fragile, like if Stiles spoke to loudly, the man might shatter. 

Dean could see the way Stiles looked at him. He hated it. He pushed past the man, unwilling for anyone to see the weakness that almost crippled him. All over a pair of cuff-links.

“Derek… What!?” Stiles followed close behind the man as he stormed out of the shop. John and Patrick looking after him confused.   
  
“Stiles?” Patrick questioned.   
  
“I just… We…. Just give us a minute.” Stiles paused in the doorway, before hurrying after Derek.   
  
“Derek!? Derek! Wait.” Stiles grabbed at the man’s shoulder, attempting to slow him from his quick pace. Derek finally stopped, in the alley between the two buildings. His legs wobbly unable to support his retreat. “What...? Mind telling me what the hell's wrong?”   
   
“I just…. I needed to get away from everybody… from everything.”   
  
“What's wrong?” Stiles asked genuinely concerned.   
  
“Nothing! Just stop talking, please!” Derek ordered. His breath was coming in spurts, his body shook. His legs faltered and he had to grab for the wall of the building to keep from landing on the ground.   
  
“I got you. I got you.” Stile’s arms kept him from falling. “Would you mind telling me what's happening now?” Stiles asked. He held Derek’s body close to him, supporting his weight. “Derek?”   
  
“I forgot, OK!?” Derek spat out quickly.   
   
“You forgot what?” Stiles asked, confused about the situation at hand.   
   
“I forgot what it was like… to have a family! I've been on my own since I was… and I forgot what it felt like… to have people love you and make you breakfast and say, ‘Hey! We'd love to come up for the holidays.’ And then I say, ‘Well, why don't we come down and see you instead?’ And give you stuff.  You have all that here! And you have Scott, and I'm just screwing it up!” Derek mushed his words together, not breathing between sentences. He was more than a little light headed.   
  
“You're not screwing it up! I agreed to this! You were there, remember?” Stiles still held the man on his feet.   
  
“Your family loves you. Do you know that?”   
  
“Of course, I know that! Yes!”   
  
“You're willing to put them through this?”   
   
“They're not gonna find out!”   
  
“How do you know? You can’t know that!”   
  
“Because you said so yourself.”   
  
“But what if your dad... Oh, my God, if PopPop finds out... He’s gonna have a heart attack!”  
  
“It's gonna be fine!” Stiles tried to reassure him.  
  
“He's gonna have a heart attack! It’s going to be all my fault! OH GOD. I can’t do this!”   
  
“DEREK! Stop!” Stiles forced the man to an arm’s length from him. He gripped tightly to Derek’s shoulder. “LISTEN! Everything is going to be alright. You just need to find another way to express your frustration!”

  
  
Derek didn’t think, didn’t hesitate. He pushed forward, crashing his lips against Stiles’ mouth. It was a quick kiss, all teeth. It was awkward, and Stiles stood dumbfounded. He didn’t move, didn’t breathe. Derek pulled away quickly, shocked at his own decision.

  
  
“I didn’t… I don’t…” Derek stammered. He attempted to pull away, to flee in fear of rejection. But Stiles stopped him.   
  
“Don’t. I need you to talk to me. What triggered all this?”   
  
“Cufflinks.” Derek explained quickly. His breath was evening. Stiles strong hands on him anchored him, keeping him from flouting away. Stiles looked at him confused. “PopPop gave me cufflinks and a tie pin.”   
  
“…And?” Stiles asked still confused.   
  
“He got them from your great grandpa who got them from his father in law… and they’re old and belong in the family… and I’m not… I’m not part of your family… I’m not part of anyone’s family. It’s just me. I just… I forgot how important family is and how being loved…” Derek’s breath became shaky again.  
  
“Alright. I get it. Don’t freak out again. You haven’t had a family in a long time, other people to care about you. I get that. But now you have the opportunity to have that again.”   
  
“Stiles…?” Derek questioned in a warning tone. There was something about the direction Stiles was taking this conversation that Derek approached with caution.   
  
“Am I really that bad?” Stiles asked with a halfhearted smile.   
  
“It’s not you… It’s me.” Derek stated outright, unable to meet the other man’s eye.   
  
“Don’t say that. You’re just… kinda a dick… Sometimes.” Derek couldn’t help but give a light smile. Stiles matched his expression. “Don’t sell yourself short. You’re handsome enough, and when you’re not trying to bite my head off, you’re actually tolerable.”   
  
“Gee thanks.” Derek rolled his eyes.   
  
“I’m just saying, you don’t have to be alone anymore… not if you don’t want to. We could be your family… I could your family.”   
  
“You don’t want to do that… I’m… I’m broken... A lost cause. I have no resemblance of life outside of work. I treat everyone like my personal slaves and they hate me for it. On my death bed I will have nothing and no one because I’m not worth it. I can’t let down you, or John or PopPop… I just…”   
  
“Stop!” Stiles ordered. He couldn’t take it. He couldn’t take the man’s words anymore.

The negativity that Derek’s words brought with them was heart breaking. It brought back all the bad things that Stiles had ever thought about the man. It made him feel like an ass. Especially as he looked at Derek, normally powerful man looked so lost, vulnerable. It was a side that he didn’t even know existed in Derek. Stiles did the only thing he could think of. He pulled Derek to him, locking their lips together, hoping to shut the other man up.   
  
This time the kiss was different. Slower. Softer. It was awkward for a moment, before they both loosened up. Yet something about it seemed not so out of place. They parted ways. Derek tried to pull away, but Stiles kept him close with a hand around his waist. He kept Derek from retreating, even though he knew the other man wanted to. He rested their foreheads together.  
  
 “It’s going to be alright. I promise.” He allowed a moment to bask in the other man’s warmth. “Now, we got a lot of work left to do. Unless you want to go back to Canada?”   
  
“We should order the cake next.” Derek suggested after a hesitation. There was something about being this close to Stiles, being held by him. It was a closeness he hadn’t felt with anyone in years. Stiles smiled.   
  
“Do you want to make sure we get a cool cake design? Or do you just want to eat some cake?” Stiles questioned light heartedly. He took Derek’s hand, hesitant. But Derek didn’t fight him. He allowed himself to be lead back to where John and Patrick waited for them.   
  
“Can’t it be both?” Derek offered with a smile. Stiles couldn’t help but smile too.


	8. Chapter 8

They headed to the bakery next. Stiles insisted. Both John and Patrick looked after at them confused, but Stiles just brushed them off, unable to talk in that moment. Derek didn’t leave his side. He didn’t even let go of Stiles’ hand. They tasted several different cake flavors. Nothing to elaborate in the short amount of time. Stiles like the strawberry filling, Derek liked the chocolate, Patrick liked the buttercream, and John liked the coconut. Derek was licking the chocolate from his fingers, when Stiles caught his attention.   
  
“What?” He asked confused, feeling self-conscious. He only got a smirk from the other man as Stiles wiped a crumb from his lip.  
  
“Nothin’.” Stiles shrugged with a smile.  He didn’t miss Derek’s blush.

They decided on a chocolate cake, with buttercream frosting. The design wasn’t extravagant, it was white with a couple flowers. It wasn’t even two tiered. But Derek didn’t seem to mind, so Stiles didn’t either.   
  
Next, they headed to the florist. They went with roses. The florist had just gotten in a shipment of red ones, so that was the easiest. Derek and Stiles picked a couple arrangements that they wanted, to decorate the area were the ceremony would be taking place.   
  
“Derek, come pick a boutonniere for Stiles.” Patrick ordered, motioning Derek over. In the last hour, he hadn’t release Stiles’ hand. Something about the connection, made Derek feel at ease. With a reassuring look from Stiles, Derek moved away.   
  
“Do you wanna talk about what happened?” John asked his son quickly. He had a feeling that Derek wouldn’t be away for long.   
  
“Everything’s moving so fast, he just got… overwhelmed. We got it all figured out.” Stiles lied.   
  
“I hope so.” John gave him a half smile.   
  
“Stiles!” Patrick ordered, motioning his grandson over.   
  
“Which one did you pick for me?” Stiles asked as he passed by Derek.   
  
“You’ll have to wait and see.” Derek winked at him, their hand’s brushing as they passed.   
  
After the florist, they headed to the local restaurant. Beacon Hill had the best breakfast Stiles had ever had in his whole life. Even in all the restaurants’ in New York, Beacon Hill was still his favorite. But as he stepped through the door, he hesitated. The restaurant wasn’t big and fancy, he wondered what Derek would think of it.   
  
“Do you think…? There’s not enough time.” Stiles stated, nervous. Derek was busy taking with John in the dim lit seating area. He shot Stiles a concerned look. The man seemed nervous, his shoulders tense.  
  
“No, I’m sure they can make it work. We can just ask Scott, I’m sure he’ll work extra hard.”   
  
“Scott works here?” Derek asked, his attention turning to John.  
  
“Technically, Raphael owns it, but Scott manages it.” Patrick motioned over the brunette. Scott approached with a smile on his face. Derek still didn’t like him. He couldn’t help himself, he took Stiles hand in a protective gesture. Stiles said nothing about it.   
  
“PopPop! John!” Scott hugged the man, before moving onto John and Stiles. Derek quickly extended his hand, stopping the hug in mid attempt.   
  
“What can I do for you?” He asked happily.   
  
“We need you to cater an event tomorrow, up at the house.”   
  
“PopPop’s birthday?”   
  
“Actually, it’s going to Stiles and Derek’s wedding ceremony.”   
  
“Wow, you’re getting married already? That’s so exciting!”  
  
“So will you be able to cater? We know it is short notice…”   
  
“Normally, I would say no way. But because it’s you, definitely!” Scott smiled. “I’ll have to talk with my father… We can set it all get up, I’m sure he’ll be fine with it.” Derek didn’t agree. “Here he is now. We can ask him!” Scott motioned over his father. Raphael looked less then amused.   
  
“We were just talking about you.”   
  
“Interesting, I was just talking about you two… lovebirds.” Raphael sounded sinister.   
  
“They were asking if we could cater their wedding tomorrow. I know it’s not within the normal time zone, but they are old friends…. What do you say?”   
  
“Why don’t you let me have a conversation with the young couple first?” Raphael’s smile was not a friendly one. Derek held a little tighter to Stile’s hand. They followed Raphael as he disappeared into the back room.   
  
“Your Father and Grandfather are never to hear about any of this.” Raphael ordered. Derek and Stiles looked at each other confused. When the other man stepped from the shelves, their faces turned to dawning.   
  
“Told you I'd check up on you.” Mr. Finstock smiled almost as sinister as Raphael.   
  
“What did you do?” Stiles asked Raphael.   
  
“Well, I got a phone call from Mr. Finstock here. He informed me that if you were lying, and he strongly believes that you are, he would send you to prison. So, I flew him up here, so we could get this all figured out.”   
  
“What makes you think you have the right?” Derek ordered angrily.   
  
“You, boy, better be glad that I am a good negotiator. Mr. Finstock and I have made a deal.”   
   
“This offer's gonna last for 20 seconds, so listen closely. You're gonna make a statement admitting this marriage is a sham or you're gonna go to prison. You tell the truth, you're off the hook, and he is going to go back to Canada.” Mr. Finstock explained quickly. A silence followed. Derek held tightly to the other man’s hand.   
   
“Well... Take the deal.” Raphael ordered.   
  
“I don't think so.”   
  
“Stiles.” Derek warned. He didn’t want Stiles going to jail.   
  
“Don't be stupid, Stilinski.”  
  
“Here's your statement. I've worked for Derek Hale for three years. Six months ago, we started dating, we fell in love. I asked him to marry me, he said ‘yes’. Now, are you going to cater our wedding or not?” Stiles spoke defensively.   
  
“Yes, because I want to be there when this blows up in your face. Place your order with Scott, before you leave.”   
  
“See you tomorrow, at the wedding.” Stiles pulled Derek out of the room, back to his family.   
  
“What hell are you doing?” Derek asked in hushed tones. “That was an out. A free out. Why didn’t you take it!?”   
  
“I won’t give that man the satisfaction. And I’m not letting you get deported.”   
  
“But…” Derek tried to argue. But Stiles silenced him but locking their lips together.   
  
“You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” he pulled a dumbfounded Derek back to the table where the others sat.

 

<><><><><><><><><><> 

 

“Pancakes and breakfast foods for our wedding dinner?” Derek questioned as they rode back to the house.   
  
"There wasn't a lot of options on such short notice." Stiles shrugged. He held Derek's hand in the back seat of the truck. "Is that a problem for you?"  
  
"No. Just not what I had imagined."  
  
"You spent a lot of time imagining your wedding day?" Stiles questioned and Derek's ears blushed.   
  
"No."  
  
"Well what about your wedding night?" Derek blushed again.   
  
"Maybe."   
  
"I do think there are some things we need to talk about, before tomorrow." Derek nodded his head, noting the seriousness of the man's soft face.   
  
It was getting dark when they got home. They had grabbed fast food for dinner, no one wanting to cook after such a long day. It didn't account for the long day they had ahead of them tomorrow. Patrick insisted on the two sleeping apart tonight. Something about tradition. Stiles had volunteered to sleep on the couch, he didn't think he would be getting much sleep anyway.   
  
He had finished brushing his teeth, reentered his room to get the last of his stuff, when he noticed Derek on the bed. The man had a distraught look on his face. In his lap, he held the immigration question binder.   
  
"Hey, what's up?" Stiles seated himself on the bed beside him. He looked to the binder. It was flipped to the 'Family' section. Most of the answers belong to Stiles. He wrote down what had happened to his mother. He wrote about John and Patrick. Of all the pages, it was the emptiest.   
  
Stiles knew very little about the other man's family. He knew Derek was alone, no parents or siblings. He had never even heard the other man talk any relatives before. But Stiles didn’t know the extent of the relationship. Had there been an argument? Was Derek estranged from them? Stiles had heard the man say his family was dead, but were they dead-dead, or just dead to him?  
  
"I wish they could be here, for tomorrow. To see me... See us." Derek's voice was sadder than Stiles had ever heard it before.  
  
"I know this is short notice. Maybe we could do another ceremony in Canada? So that your family could attend?"   
  
"We'd have to go farther than Canada for them to be able to attend." Derek scuffed. It was a sad, failed attempt at humor.   
  
"Derek, talk to me." Stiles took the man's hand in him. Derek didn't pull away.   
  
"There was a fire. We were at my aunt's house for Thanksgiving. Lots of people. I was sleeping on the floor in my cousin's room. I heard a funny noise. There was smoke everywhere. I tried to save them, but the flames... They were already... Everyone, all of them... Gone. Then it was just me. Eight weeks in the hospital all by myself. I was sixteen." Derek's voice broke, Stiles squeezed his hand tighter.   
  
"The scars...?"  
  
"I didn't get out unscathed. There was a lot of damage from the fire. If I would have gotten out sooner... But I couldn't leave them. I had to try... Try to save them. They were my family."  The tear didn't make a sound as it landed on the paperwork. Stiles didn't think as he pulled the other man into his arms. He had never seen Derek be so emotional, or vulnerable. Stiles could think of nothing else.   
  
"It's my fault. I couldn't save them." Derek repeated over and over. His head buried in the younger man's neck. Stiles just rubbed his back and rocked him slightly.   
  
"It wasn't your fault. You were just a kid. You were scared and hurt. You did everything you could. They would be proud that you tired. They would be proud of the man you have become." Stiles reassured him.  
  
Slowly, very slowly, Derek's bubbling sobs slowed and fell silent. Derek was content to just lay in the other man's arms, feeling safe for the first time in years. But he quickly pulled away, the feeling in his chest to overwhelming. So, he pushed it down, unable to take the kindness being offered to him.  
  
"There's no excuse. I failed them. Just like I fail everyone I love. Just like I will fail you. I don't deserve a family."  
  
"Don't say that, Derek. Of course, you deserve a family. You deserve to be loved and to feel wanted. Everyone should get to feel that. I know that you don't think you have people that care about you. But you're wrong. I care about you. Dad and PopPop, they care about you also. If you'll let us, we can be your family?" Stiles offered. In the moment, more than anything Derek wanted to accept the man's words. But he knew the other man was just saying what he needed to, to get his promotion, and stay out of jail.   
  
"Why are you being nice to me? After everything that I have done to you, everything I have put you through. I know you are only telling me what I want to hear so you don't go to jail, so you can get your promotion. Don't try to patronize me, and act like you care. I know what you are doing."  
  
Derek tried to be angry. But it only made him sad. Stiles’ light touches and kind words had seemed so real. It was heartbreaking. He hated that the other man could be so manipulative, after Derek had poured his heart out to him. He had never told anyone about his family, or the fire. But Derek knew he had it coming. For the last three years he had treated Stiles like a slave, the other man was only getting revenge. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt.   
  
"I'm being nice because I care about you, Derek." Stiles' argument followed the other man as he retreated across the room. In his huff, he had sent the binder to the ground with a loud crash.   
  
"Stiles, is everything alright in there?" John knocked on the door.   
  
"Yes! We're fine. I'll be down in a couple minutes." Stiles called down. He was unable to hide the worry in his voice. John lingered at the door, but took his leave, worry growing in the back of his mind.   
  
"Just go." Derek ordered with a heavy sigh. Stiles would leave him, just like everyone always left him.   
  
"No. Not until you talk to me." Stiles remained sitting on the bed.   
  
"I don't want to talk. I want you to leave."   
  
"Well I don't care that you don't care. I know what you are doing. You are pushing me away, like you push away everyone. You don't think that people can care about you, because you don't think you’re worth it. But, Derek, you are. You are sweet, and caring. Occasionally you’re a stubborn ass, and you have major control issues, but you are a good person. Even if you try to hide it, you care about others, even me.   
I know that you were the one that donated your vacation days when Aiden's son was sick. And you gave up your bonus so that everyone would have the day after Thanksgiving off. And you have been in charge of the charity toy drive for the last five years."   
  
"How...?"   
  
"I know everything about you, remember?" Stiles gave a light smile. "Because you are a man that I admire. Even on your worst days, you are a good man that I was proud to work for. Even when you’re being grouchy." Derek smiled at that. "I don’t want you think that I am doing this just for some job. Jobs come and go. But you. You’re special, you're unique. I'm not going to let you be forced from the life that you love, just because you're a stubborn ass who wouldn't stay in the country. You have had enough hardships, it's about time that you had a win. If Jackson won't fight for you, then I will."   
  
“Finstock is going to find out, and you are going to go to jail. John and Patrick will never forgive me."   
  
"I'm not going to jail Derek. Finstock has nothing to find out about. Because I don't want to get married to you just to keep you in the country. I want to marry you, because I love you." Stiles was off the bed, and on one knee before the other man. Derek looked at him in stunned disbelief.   
  
"Derek, you are a pain in the ass. You always get your way, and bitch about it when you don't. You pretend to be better than everyone so that they will hate you and you don't have to be vulnerable. But I know the real you. The nice guy that covers me with a blanket when I fall asleep at my desk. The guy who brings me coffee, just the way I like it, without even asking and orders us dinner when we work late. You can hide that guy from everyone else, but I know you. I love you. Derek Hale, will you marry me?"   
  
Derek didn't know what to say. The man before him seemed as sincere as he spoke. Derek almost believe him.   
  
"You don't want me. I'm evil. I am an insufferable ass that can't do anything right. To self-involved to care about others. I will have no one on my death-bed, I will die alone because I’m to broken to be loved. You know that."   
  
"I know that's how you see you, and other might see you. But that's not how I see you. I see the man that is always trying to hide himself from others. The man that my father and grandfather love. The man who had a panic attacks over some scars and a set of cufflinks. That is the man that you really are, you can't hide him from me. You're not evil, or broken. We all have scars, and missing pieces. But I'll show you just how magnificent you really are. What do you say?" Stiles smiled although his heart was breaking.

Derek was so much more them the man gave himself credit. The tear that streamed from the man's eyes crushed Stile's soul. He would give anything to make the man see himself the way Stiles saw him. Yes, Derek was an ass, and sometimes Stiles wanted to kill him. But he knew that the man wasn't bad, he was definitely not evil. Stiles had tried for years to hate the other man. But every time he got close, Derek would do something to pull Stiles back in.

The last couple days had been the breaking point. Try as he might, Stiles couldn't stop himself from loving the other. Now he waited, down on one knee, for the man's answer. His heart racing.

Derek contemplated the man's words. Maybe. Just maybe Stiles was telling the truth. The look in the other man’s eyes seemed legitimate. The things that he said were real. Maybe Stiles was telling the truth. Derek didn’t think. He fell to his knees, pulling Stiles to him. He kissed the man slowly, hoping to pour his feeling into the connection. He pulled away leaving Stiles looked dumbstruck.   
  
“So… is that a yes?” He stammered after a long moment.   
  
“Yes.” Derek wouldn’t help but smile as he pulled the other man to him once more.   
  
“Stiles! Let’s go. You gotta get some sleep before the big day.” Patrick ponded on the door. The two pulled away, with a regretful groan.   
  
“Alright. I’ll be right down.” Stiles called back, keeping the other man in his arms. “I have to go.” Stiles didn’t move.   
  
“They are only going to come back if you don’t go.”   
  
“I know, but I don’t want to leave you.” Stiles pulled the other man closer.   
  
“I’ll be here in the morning. I promise.” Derek kissed him again before pulling away. He pulled Stiles to his feet after him. Stiles swept Derek into his arms and kissed him again.

“Stiles, you have to go.” Derek argued, but didn’t pull away either. He kissed the man again. Their tongues’ gliding past one another.   
  
Their soft kiss growing into one of passion and desire. Derek couldn’t suppress the sound that he made. Stiles couldn’t help but make a similar noise. He pulled the other man closer to him, their hips connecting. Stiles moaned when he felt the hardness of the other man against him.   
  
“Stiles…” Derek moaned.   
  
“Derek, have you ever… with a man before?” Stiles questioned.   
  
“I’ve topped a couple times. Twice, I think… Maybe three times. It wasn’t anything though, just a hook up here or there. But I’m clean, promise.”   
  
“Jesus, Derek.” Stiles groaned.   
  
“You should go. John and Patrick will be coming back any minute to check on us.”   
  
“You tease.” Stiles smiled, kissing the man again. Finally, Stiles pulled away. “You’ll be here in the morning, right?”   
  
“Promise. I’ll be waiting for you at the altar.” Derek smiled. He allowed his hand to linger after Stiles had pulled away.   
  
“I love you, Derek.” Stiles smiled before closing the door after him, leaving Derek on his own.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles didn’t sleep well that night. He didn’t know what was lingering in his head. Maybe it was fear or anxiety or maybe it was excitement. The last couple days with Derek and his family had been the best of Stiles’ life. He thought a lot about the other man. The feeling of Derek against him, around him. Somehow, no matter what he did, he couldn't get the other man out of his head. He wondered what Derek was doing. If he was asleep, what he was dreaming about. A million questions and feeling swirled in him, and they all revolved around Derek.

 

In the bedroom at the top of the stairs. Derek couldn’t sleep.  The words that the man had said about him still echoed in his head. He wondered if they were true. Just as he convinced himself that they were, he could find something to counter that thought. A war waged inside him until he faded to sleep, dreaming of Stiles' smile when peace finally overtook him. 

 

Stiles woke early the next morning to the smell of pancakes. Patrick and John were already eating. They smiled at him as he seated himself beside them. His hair was a mess, and he grumbled his greeting.  
  
"You ready for today?" John asked once Stiles showed signs of life. Stiles debated the question for several long minutes. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.  
  
"More than anything in my life." The others two at the table smiled.  
  
"What about you, Derek?" They looked passed Stiles. He followed their gaze, taking first notice of the other man at the bottom of the steps.  
  
"Never been readier for anything in my life." Derek's voice was confident, but Stiles knew better. Below the man's seal demeanor, he was shaking. Stiles could see it in his face.  
  
"The florist will be stopping by anytime. You guys get some food, then come out and help us." John said quickly. He motioned Patrick out of the room, following close behind. He could easily read the tension that filled the room.  
  
Derek lingered by the stairs long after the other two had disappeared from the room. Today was the day. But there was something about it. A mix of fear and excitement that twisted Derek's stomach into knots. He knew he was bordering on another panic attack. Stiles had always been the ones to do all the talking. Now that he was silent, the air was thick, almost hard to breathe.   
  
"Last change to say no. You can still go find Finstock and tell him I ordered you to lie. Tell him I threatened your livelihood, and you agreed to marry me out of fear. He'll cut you some slack, you won't go to prison."  
  
"Is that what you want? Do you want me to say no, Derek?" Stiles finally asked. He shifted his half-eaten plate away from him, he wasn't hungry anymore. He waited for Derek’s answer. Second stretched into minutes.  
  
"I want you to be happy. And forcing you to come here and marry me is not going to make you happy. I should’ve asked you out years ago, instead of ordering you to spend all your free time with me in the office. I should have let you come home and see your family. I should have done so many parts of our relationship different. But I became reliant on you. You become so much of my world, the only one thing. It became so easy to rely on you.   
I was scared of losing you. I am scared of losing you. But all these year, your happiness is the only thing I care about. I might not have shown it... I definitely didn’t show it. But I wanted you to be happy. It might not seem like it, but I have always tried to make you happy. I'm willing to give up everything to make you happy. All you have to is tell me."  
  
Stiles stood from the table and pulled the other man into his arms. Derek's body was shaking as he sobbed. His body seemed weak and tired, Stiles wondered if the man was up all-night crying. Stiles knew he did that sometimes. Stiles held him tightly. He kissed the man’s neck and cheeks lightly.  
  
"Derek, marrying you will make me happy. So, it’s not the most ideal situation, but there is no better time than the present. We will get married, and have the all our lives to be happy together.” He kept his voice soft and light, knowing that Derek was on edge.

“It’s going to be alright. I promise. We’re going to be happy together because being with you, makes me happy. Even when you’re being an ass, I loved you. I always have. Since the first day I interviewed for the position as your assistant. I tried to hate, but I couldn’t. You became the most important thing in my life also. I love you, Derek. I wasn’t lying last night, I want to marry you and not just so we can get a divorce in six months or a year. I want to be together, because you make me happy. We can be happy, together.”  
  
Stiles kissed him. It was soft and sweet. Stiles tried to pour all his feelings into the connection with the other man. But he pulled away when his father entered the room.  
  
“… Hey, we were just going to… Oh.” John went silent. It was clear that he was interrupting something. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”  
  
“It’s okay. We just...” Stiles took the other man’s hand. Giving it a light, reassuring squeeze. “It’s just a big day… a little stressful.”  
  
“I understand, I can come back… if there’s a better time?” John offered. There was so much to do, Stiles could see the tension in his father’s face.  
  
“No. It’s okay. We should be helping.” Derek chimed in. He must also have seen the look on John’s face.  
  
“Yeah dad, just tell us what you need. We can help!” Stiles smiled, so did John.  
  
“What are you boys standing around for? We got work to do!” Patrick entered the room with a smile on his face. He looked around at the others confused. “Let’s get moving! We have a wedding to plan!” He patted John’s shoulder and motioned them all out of the room. Everyone was happy to oblige, they had a lot of work to do.  
  
It was almost noon before Stiles and Derek were finally ushered from their work. The florist, the baker had already stopped by. The tailor had dropped off their suits. They had been decoration the patio, were the ceremony was going to be taking place. Finally, John and Patrick ordered the boys away.  
  
“But…!” Stiles argued as his father literally pushed him into the house.  
  
“Don’t worry, we can finish up here.” The man ordered, pushing him away.  
  
“There’s so much work….”  
  
“Now go…” Patrick ordered, shutting the door behind them as they entered.  
  
“But…?” Stiles tried to argue as the door was closed in his face.  
  
“Don’t worry. They can handle it. I think we should go get ready.” Derek’s hand on his shoulder was a soft comfort. Stiles hesitated before nodding his agreement. They parted ways, sharing a smile.  
  
Derek changed in Stiles’ room. He spent a long time in the shower, letting the warm water flow over him. He always missed his family, but never as much as he did in that moment. He wondered if Cora would have been his flower girl. He would have wanted Peter to his best man. He would have wanted his mother and father to be sitting in the front row, so he could see their smiling faces. Sadness filled him, and over took him. Derek cried in the shower, until he couldn’t produce anymore tears.  
  
He followed the lines of the scars that ran down his body. He wondered what Stiles would think of them. The other man had seen them, once. He hadn’t missed the look on the other man’s face. Derek was sure that Stiles would be repulsed by the malformation of his skin, everyone always was.  
  
“How’s it coming in there?” The knock on the door caught Derek’s attention. He had been fiddling with the cuff links for almost ten minutes, to unfocused to get it connected.  
  
“Almost ready.” Derek opened the door. Greeted my Patrick’s smiling face.  
  
“Let me help you with that.” Patrick didn’t wait for an answer. He took Derek’s wrist and quickly connected the link. “I know that you don’t have any family, or friends here. But I was thinkin’, if you would like. I love to stand beside you, as your best man. If you want?”  
  
“I think I would like that very much, PopPop.” Derek couldn’t help the tear that formed in his eyes. He pulled the older man into a hug. Patrick patted his back lightly, he didn’t pull away, allowing Derek to after several long minutes. He smiled to the younger man, brushing his tears away.  
  
“Now none of that crying, you’ll ruin your suit.” Patrick pulled the boutonniere from its box. Derek smiled at the design. It was simple, yet flashy. The white rose was wrapped in the maroon ribbon. There were several small diamonds between the layers. They sparkled in the shifting of the light.  
  
“You boys better save these. You dry them out right you can have them forever. I still have mine from my wedding day. I get it out and look at it sometimes, when I’m missin’ her too much.” Patrick rambled as he pinned the display to his lapel.  
  
“I miss Stiles all the time. Anytime he’s not with me.” Derek explained, and he wasn’t lying. “If something happened, I would be looking at it all the time.”  
  
“Yep, that’s love for you.” Patrick gave him a watery smile. Derek retuned it. “Alright, let’s get you to that alter.” Patrick’s hand of his shoulder was a reassuring weight as they exited the room.  
  
Stiles showered and changed in his dad’s room. He lingered for a long time, getting his tie just right. He wasn’t allowed to leave the room. John’s orders. He watched through the window as cars began to arrive. There weren’t a lot of people, but the cars had begun to pull in. Stiles hand’s palms began to shake. His nerves slowly beginning to set in. The knock on the door made his jump.  
  
“How’s it going in here?” John asked with a smile.  
  
“I think it’s all good.” Stiles tried to smile. John was in his suit and tie. He looked nice. Stiles hadn’t seen his father so dressed up since his mother’s funeral.  
  
“She’d be so proud of you. You know? She would have loved to see you, and be a part of this day.”  
  
“I know. I miss her.” Stiles could stop the tears that slid from his eyes. He wanted her to be here, more than anything.  
  
“Me too.” John pulled him into his arms. Holding him close.  
  
“I have to tell you something. I don’t want you to get mad.” Stiles couldn’t keep his secret from the other man. John was so happy, Stiles didn’t want him to find out from someone else. “Derek and I weren’t dating. He was forcing me to marry him so that he could stay in the country. He’s Canadian and they wanted to deport him. But it’s not like that anymore. This started out a fake engagement, but we’re going through with this because I love him, and he loves me. I’m sure of it. I didn’t want to lie to you, you’re my family, but so is he. Please don’t be mad.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Wait… WHAT?! You already knew me and Derek were pretending?” Stiles pulled away from the other man, a confused look on his face.  
  
“Some guy called us. Right after you did, when you told us you were coming. He was from the immigration office. Said you were trying to fraud the system to keep Derek in the country.”  
  
“Why didn’t you ask me about it or say anything?”    
  
“We were going to, but I saw the way Derek looked at you, and you looked at him. You didn’t know it yet, but I did. You two care about each other, even if you couldn’t see it yourself.” John gave him a light smile, wiping the tear paths from his eyes. “I know you to will be happy together.” John casually brushed his own tears from his eye. Stiles pretended not see the quick motion.  
  
“PopPop already took Derek downstairs, they’re just waiting for you now.” John removed the boutonniere from the box it was in. Stiles smile as he saw the design Derek had picked out for him. The maroon ribbon came around the white rose to create a heart. John offered Stiles the note. The older man hadn’t read it, but he smiled at his son’s reaction. The watery smile told him all he needed to know.  
  
_‘To the man who always wears his heart on his sleeve and has become the best of me’_  
-D  
  
“He loves you.” John said as he straightened his son’s collar. The boutonniere rested nicely on the man’s lapel. “Ready?” he extended his arm to Stiles.  
  
“Yes.” Stiles wrapped his arm around the other mans and allowed himself to be led from the room. A smile plastered on both their faces.  
  
Everyone fell silent as the music began to play. It was just some instrumental music, nothing special. But it made Derek’s heart stop. He looked down the aisle as everyone stood. He didn’t know if he had seen anything more beautiful in his life. The maroon shirt Stiles wore brought out the gold flakes in his eyes. His nose was red and Derek could tell he had been crying. He worried, that something was wrong, that Stiles wasn’t happy. But when the other man smiled at him, Derek could see the bliss behind his watery expression.  
  
Time seemed to pass extra slow for Stiles. His father’s arm was a warm comfort as they walked. Derek looked like a Greek god as he waited for him. The afternoon light seemed to bounce from his tan skin. The maroon shirt he wore was a contrast to his green eyes. Stiles could see them shine as he approached. He smiled, unsurprised that they had picked the same colors. They were more alike than either of them wanted to give the other credit for.  
  
Derek’s skin was warm as John placed their hands together. He took his place beside Stiles. The smile on his face was large and glowing. Stiles was happy to see Patrick beside Derek. He was smiling also. The pastor spoke words of love as they stood at the altar. Stiles and Derek were both smiling. Only a couple minutes into the ceremony, Derek spoke up, catching everyone's attention.  
  
"I actually have something to say." Stiles looked at the other man with fear. He didn't know what the other man was doing to say.  
  
"Derek?" Stiles questioned as the taller man pulled notecards out of his jacket pocket. "Don't." Stiles pleaded with him quietly, just loud enough for them to hear.  
  
"Stiles, I know that things between us haven't always been good. But I want you to know that the last days spending time with you have been the best of my life. I have been alone for so long, I had forgotten what it was like to have people who care about me. But even on my worst days, you were there for me. You became my best friend, the one person I looked forward to seeing each day.  
I'm sorry that didn't tell you how I cared for you. But getting the chance to be with you is so much more than I could ever have hoped for. I never thought I would be able to have a family again. But now I have you, and John and PopPop. You have given me everything. I love you, very much. I will be happy to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
Stiles couldn't stop himself. He pulled Derek into a kiss. The other man clung to him. He poured all his feelings into their connection. They kissed for a long moment, their hands connected. They were both comforted by the other’s touch. The crowd watched amused.  
  
"Stiles, we haven't gotten to that point yet." John chimed quickly. Stiles and Derek pulled apart, chuckling. The pastor smiled and continued the ceremony. Stiles held tightly to the other man's hand.  
  
"Do you Stiles, take Derek Hale to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you Derek, take Mieczyslaw to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do." Derek didn't hesitate to pull Stiles to him. The crowd clapped as the two kissed. They pulled away with a smile on their face. Everyone cheered as they started down the aisle.  
  
The reception was held in the living room. Everyone filed into the room after the newlyweds. They shook hands and hugged the two. John and Patrick hugged them tightly, happy to add Derek to their family. But both their smiled faltered as Finstock approached.  
  
"Don't worry about making your meeting tomorrow. I'll push the papers through. I hope you two are happy together. You make a cute couple." The man smiled at them. Stiles and Derek smiled back.  
  
"I love you, so much." Stiles pulled the other man into a kiss.  
  
The reception lasted several hours. There was dancing and food. Derek didn't know if he had smiled so much in his life. He allowed Stiles to pull him onto the dance floor. He wasn't much for dancing, but he followed Stiles as they swayed on the floor. He laughed when they bumped heads together. It was the best night of his life.  
  
But Derek grew nervous as the last person finally exited the house. He did love Stiles, but the thought of being intimate with the other man made him nervous. He could tell that the other man shared his thought. Stiles couldn't even make eye contact with him, without blushing and turning away.  
  
"Well, you boys have a good night. We'll be back in the morning to take you to the airport." John wheeled out a suitcase, Patrick close behind him.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" Derek asked confused.  
  
"We're going to give you boys some privacy. It's your wedding night after all." Patrick winked as he hurried away, pulling John after him. The door closed quickly, leaving the two alone in the big house.  
  
"So...?" Derek asked nervously.  
  
"Derek, we don't have to do anything. If you don't want to, I understand."  
  
"I do... I'm just not sure how... what..." Derek blushed.  
  
"I can lead. If you want?" Stiles took his hand. Derek hesitated before shaking his head. Stiles lead him up the steps. Derek allowed himself to follow. 


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles hands were gentle as he stripped Derek from his jacket. Derek stood tense, unknowing what to do with his hands. He tried no shiver as the buttons of his shirt were slowly undone. 

“You can touch me. I won’t break.” Stiles gave Derek a light smile. Derek blushed. He ran a soft hand along Stiles’ cheek. 

Hesitantly he pulled Stiles body against his. They both moaned when their hips collided. Stiles pulled him into a kiss. It was needy but Derek could fell Stiles hesitation. He deepened the kiss, taking the chance. Stiles couldn’t suppress his moan when Derek’s tongue brushed against his. He held tightly to the other man, not wanting any space between them. 

“Clothes, too many clothes.” Derek groaned out quickly. Stiles pulled away, just far enough so he could strip. Derek laughed, when in his hast, Stiles ended up twisted in his clothes and landed on the floor. Stiles smiled. Derek helped him up, pressing their bodies together. They kissed, lightly, lovingly. Derek quickly helped Stiles out of the last of his clothes. 

Derek pulled away, wanting to get a better look at the man before him. Stiles skin was pale as porcelain. Moles covered his body, cutely placed. Derek ran his hands over them lightly. Stiles smiled, enjoying the light touches. He pulled Derek closer to him, drinking in the other man’s warmth. 

“Derek, you’re still wearing clothes.” Stiles looked at the other confused. Derek pulled away, a fear present in his eyes. 

“I just… um…” Derek shifted nervous. “I’ll get the lights.” Derek tried to pull away. Stiles held him tightly, preventing him from getting away. Stiles could easily read the discomfort in the other man’s face. 

“Hey, talk to me.” Stiles arousal gone, replaced with concern. His hands brushed lightly at Derek’s cheek. 

“I just… I don’t…” Derek shifted nervously. It took Stiles a moment to understand what was happening. The dawning made Stiles feel like a jerk. 

“I don’t care about such things.” Stiles hesitated before slowly unbuttoning the man’s shirt. He moved slowly, waiting for Derek to pull away. Derek kept his head down, unable to meet the other man’s eye. Stiles slipped the shirt from the man’s shoulders. He brushed light kisses along the man’s jaw. Derek’s body was tense. Stiles lightly ran his hands along Derek’s scared skin. Derek recoiled. 

“Sorry… I just…” Derek stammered, blushing. 

“Hey. It’s okay. If you don’t want to, we don’t have to.” Stiles reassured the other man. He didn’t want Derek feeling uncomfortable. 

“No! Yes! I don’t know.” Derek stammered. He didn’t want to disappoint him. Stile’s hands on him had been nice, a warmth on his skin. But Derek couldn’t bring himself to see the look on the other man’s face. It would be the same look of horror that everyone had on his face when they saw him. 

“Derek, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want. But know that I don’t care about your scars.” Stiles hesitated before running a soft hand along Derek’s torso. Derek shivered under the feather touches. “I love you… all of you. Scars included. They made you who you are. They helped you become the man I love. So, if you want to, we can turn off the lights. But just know that I want to see you, I want to see my husband.” 

Stiles pulled him into a kiss, not letting him pull away. Their bodies pressed together. Stiles hand followed the scars down the man’s back as they slipped below the band of his slacks. Derek moaned as Stiles took his length in hand. 

“Stiles,” Derek whined. He bucked his hips into the other man. 

Their arousal returning as they kissed once more. Stiles slipped the man’s pants down, falling to his knees before Derek. Derek whimpered as Stiles licked as his hardness. Derek was good sized, both in length and width. Derek’s wound his hand into Stiles short hair. He didn’t push or pull, just rested it there, a reminder that Stiles was real and not just another fantasy he had dreamt up.

"Stiles, if you don’t stop…” Derek warned. He knew it was fast, but it had been so long since he had been with someone. He didn’t know if he had ever been touched by someone he cared about so much. If Stiles didn’t stop, their fun could be over before it began. But Stiles continued. His head bobbing and his throat working around Derek’s cock. 

Derek groaned as he emptied down the other man’s throat. Stiles worked him through it, his tongue swirling around the softening skin. Finally, Derek could no long stand it. He used his hand in Stiles hair to shift him away. He pulled Stiles to his feet and into a kiss. Derek moaned as he tasted himself on the other man. 

“That’s so fucking hot!” He moaned, encouraged as his softened cock brushed against Stiles’ hardness. His hand wrapped around the other man’s cock. 

“Fuck, Derek!” Stiles moaned. He was close. Watching Derek had been very arousing. But he pulled away from the other. Derek looked at him concerned. “I don’t want it to be over yet.” Stiles moved away. He gave a triumphant cry when he found the bottle of lube in the drawer. “I have other plans.” Stiles gave him a wolfish grin. It made Derek’s soft cock twitch. It was too soon for him to get hard again, but his body was trying. He caught the bottle that Stiles threw to him. 

Stiles lay himself out like a starfish across the bed. His cock red and angry against the pale skin of his stomach. Derek licked his lips. Stiles look good enough to eat. Stiles shifted his legs and Derek could see all of him. His hole puckering, and pink. It made his mouth water. Derek didn’t hesitate to follow him onto the bed. Stopping between Stiles’s sped knees. 

He kissed up the man’s torso. He stopping to suck one of the man’s nipples into his mouth. The sounds that the man made pinged something inside Derek. He moved up the man’s body, nipping and sucking his way. He sucked a hickey into the man’s neck. He licked into the others man’s mouth, kissing him until they couldn’t breathe. Stiles’ hand on his flank made his shiver. Derek was not use to his skin being touched, so the light brushes were a new sensation for him. He lingered in the feeling, relishing in the closeness he felt with the other man. 

"Derek. Please.” Stiles moaned. He wasn’t going to last much longer. Every brush of Derek’s body against his hot skin made him closer to coming. Derek kissed down his body, licking lightly at the top of the other man’s cock. “Derek. Don’t.” Stiles halfheartedly pushed the other man away from him. Derek smirked, continuing his kitten licks. “DEREK!” Stiles moaned. 

“I’m going to make you feel so good.” 

“No. Derek.” Stiles tried to argue. His hand wound into Derek’s black hair. But he didn’t pull away, instead he just held Derek there. His body so close. Derek had never been one for oral. The idea had always made him unsteady, but now as he drew Stiles closer to completion, Derek thought he could get used to it. 

“DEREK!” Stiles screamed as he came down the other man’s throat. Derek tried not to cringe as he continued to suck the man. Stiles chest was heaving as he came down from his high. He shifted away from the other man’s mouth, oversensitive. He pulled Derek to him, kissing him lightly. He relished in the weight of the man over him. He rocked their hips together, content in the closeness between them. 

“That was…” 

“Yeah,” Derek smiled kissing him once more. 

“Kinda wish you would have waited,” Stiles blushed. He really wanted to feel Derek inside him. 

“Nights not over.” Derek smirked, pulling away. He was half hard, it wouldn’t take much for him to be fully so. Derek sat back on his haunches, Stiles’ leg on either side of his. Derek took a moment to drink in the sight of the man before him. He licked the tip of Stiles’ softening cock, before moving down. He bit lightly at Stiles’ thigh, leaving behind a red mark. 

His tongue brushed over the man, and Stiles shivered. Derek smirked. He slowly worked the man, fucking him slowly. Drool running down his chin. But it wasn’t enough. Derek was excitable, but he wasn’t going to risk it. He continued his work, all the while lubing up his fingers. Stiles body tensed as the man’s finger joined his tongue. 

It had been a while for Stiles. His last encounter (besides his own hand) was almost six months ago. It had been a quickie, ten minutes. Just to blow off steam. Stiles didn’t even remember the other guy’s name. He knew he was tight. He tried to relax, his cock twitching in excitement. Stiles took several deep breaths, he widened his hips to give Derek more access. 

“Are you okay?” Derek asked, concerned. Stiles was tight. There didn’t seem to be a way, even if he stretched the other man, Derek would fit. 

“Fine. It’s just been a while.” Stiles kept breathing, slowly. “Keep going. Please.” he bagged. 

Derek worked him slowly. Taking his time to stretch him. Derek grew harder just hearing the sounds that the man made. Stiles’ body arched as Derek found his prostate. Derek smirked, his finger tip focusing on the area, over and over. He watched the other man’s cock slowly refill. It was an angry red/purple color as Derek added a third finger. 

“Derek. Please. Fuck me.” Stiles begged. Derek almost came from the other man’s words alone. He was just as hard as the other. 

“Condom?” Stiles motioned to the nightstand were he had gotten the lube. Derek pulled away, and Stiles whimpered, actually whimpered. 

“Jesus!” Derek swore. His skin cooling the longer he was away. 

“You can call me Stiles.” The younger man smirked. Derek glared at him. 

“I’m gonna call you mine.” Derek pulled the other man into a hungry kiss. He pulled away, tearing open the foil wrapper and rolling on the rubber. He covered himself with excessive amounts of lube. He leaned over Stiles, the younger man’s hands roaming over his body. Stiles kissed his neck, drawing his legs around Derek’s hips, pulling him close. 

“You sure about this?” Derek questioned, uncertain. 

“Please.” Stiles begged, kissing the other man. Derek kissed him back. He lined himself up, pushing in slowly. Derek held his breath, only releasing it once he was fully inside the other man. It was a shaky breath. 

“Stiles.” Derek moaned. 

“Derek.” Stiles let out his own shaky breath. He had never felt so full before. Derek seemed to fit perfectly inside him. The weight inside him a happy one. It had never felt like Derek before. Stiles shifted, adjusting under the man. 

“Oh god… don’t… don’t move. So close. So tight. You alright? You okay?” Derek drew himself way from his pleasure, to check on the man. 

“Close… So close. Need you. Please.” 

“I love you.” The words slipped from Derek’s lips. He stilled. But Stiles did not. Stiles pulled him closer, locking his ankles behind Derek. He kissed Derek slowly, passionately. It was different than any of the other kisses they had share. More intimate with Derek inside him. 

“I love you too.” Stiles breath was shaky as he shifted below Derek. The older man’s first thrust was hesitant, pensive. Just testing the waters. Stiles tightened and loosening his legs, encouraging the man further. Slowly, Derek’s thrusts become more confident, stronger as Stiles body slowly loosened. 

Stiles could no longer form words. He was all grunts, and moans. His mind on one thing. Derek. He ran his hands along Derek’s skin, feeling the scars and texture of his skin. Stiles was so close, his body wound tight. He was so close to falling. He could tell from the other man’s erratic thrust Derek was also close. 

Three more thrusts and Stiles was gone, spilling between their stomachs. The young man’s body tightened, almost painful so around Derek’s cock. He tried to continue to fuck the man, but just a couple more thrusts and he was following him over the edge. Derek’s body shook. He was exhausted when he finally came down. His arms straining, tired. He rolled to the side, hoping not to squash the smaller man. 

"Derek?" Stiles asked concerned as Derek exited the bed. Derek gave him a light smile. 

"Don't worry, Babe, I'll be right back." Derek's legs shook as he stumbled into the bathroom. He threw away the condom, and warmed a washcloth.   
He wiped the cum from his stomach. He wondered back into the bedroom. Stiles was half asleep on the bed. Derek couldn’t stop the smile on his face, or the warmth in his chest. After everything that had happened, Stiles was his and he was Stiles'. For the first time in his life, Derek felt like he belonged. 

Stiles jumped as the washcloth touched his skin. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but Derek had exhausted him. He looked up to the see the smiling face of his husband. 

"I didn't mean to startle you." Derek's words were soft. His lips even more so as he kissed the younger man. He quickly cleaned off Stiles' skin. The younger man moaned as Derek cleaned the lube from his hole. Derek smirked. He wondered if he could get Stiles off once more. But the man's eyes were closed, already mostly asleep. Derek would have to wait for another time. 

He threw the towel aside, something to deal with tomorrow. He was tired, and content for the first time that he could remember. He lay down, pulling the other man to his side. Stiles willingly shifted, laying his head on Derek's chest. He was a warm weight against Derek's side. The older man hummed happily. 

“I love you.” Stiles kissed him, traced the scars on the other man’s chest. 

“I love you too.” Derek kissed him back. Wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s frame. Derek held him tightly, easily finding sleep intertwined with his husband.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles sighed as he pushed open the doors to the office. Derek had the biggest space on the floor. After convincing, not forcing, Chris to do the morning show interview, Derek had been given a partner position in the company. Stiles ended up rejecting the man’s offer of becoming an editor. Derek had question him, but being married to the boss had made Stiles’ job much more bearable. Besides, Stiles didn’t like the idea of someone else staying late at the office with his husband. Late night office sex had quickly become one of Stiles’ favorite things.   
  
Derek had cleared out part of his space, making the entry way Stiles’ new office. There was so much space, Stiles could fit his printer, computer, and a coffee maker on the counter, with room to spare. The change was a little thing, but it showed Stiles just how much Derek cared, even if he didn’t go for PDA in the office. Now, Stiles push through the door, without knocking.   
  
“Rumor has it, you’re being an asshole.” Stiles stated, putting the coffee down on Derek’s desk. The man hadn’t changed that much, it was still common for him to have fits of anger and be short tempered. But now, Stiles could call him out on his bullshit. Behind his desk, Derek sighed. He was trying to do better, for Stiles, but it wasn’t always easy.   
  
“I know. I’m sorry. I’m just stressed.” Derek looked away from the manuscript he was reading. The light smile and kiss the other man offered him was reassuring.   
  
“Why don’t you tell me what’s going on, and I’ll try to fix it?” Stiles offered.

Sometimes Derek just needed to talk it out. He wasn’t expecting the arms that wrapped around his waist, as Derek pulled him into his lap. Derek’s grip around him was tight, preventing Stiles from getting away. Not that he wanted to. Derek’s breathing slowly calmed, finding contentment with the other man so close to him.   
  
“Better?” Stiles offered. Sometimes Derek didn’t need to talk, he just needed the comfort of another person. Stiles figured that it had something to do with Derek being alone for so long. Holding Stiles or simple touching him, was Derek’s way of reminding himself that Stiles was real.   
  
“Thank you,” Derek’s voice muffled as he kissed Stiles’ shoulder. At first the random waist grabbing and light touches would catch Stiles by surprise. But if they went more than a couple hours without it, or sneaking a quick kiss, Stiles had a hard time coping.   
  
“Now, no more being a dick to my friends.” Stiles ordered lightly, pulling from the other man. They did have work to do, after all.   
  
“Tell your friends to stop being so stupid.” Derek huffed, playfully.  
  
“Even I can’t solve that problem, learn to deal with it like everyone else has.” Stiles kissed the man quickly before exiting, into his office.   
  
As he sat down at his desk, Stiles contemplated how so much had changed. Only a couple months ago, Derek would had freak out because Stiles hadn’t call him ‘Mr. Hale’. Now Stiles had just called him a dick, and there were no repercussions. He wondered who had changed more Derek, or himself. But he didn’t get a long time to think. The phone began to ring and Stiles knew Derek wasn’t going to answer it.   
  
Stiles tied the scarf around his neck as he slipped into his jacket. The summer was beginning to fade, and the night air was getting brisk. It was dark outside, as Stiles pushed the door open into Derek's office. They had both been busy, unable to really see much of each other. Derek had been engrossed in his work. Stiles wasn’t surprised that the man was still behind his desk, unaware of the fact it was after six o’clock. Stiles smiled as he watched Derek work. The man loved his job, and Stiles loved the man.   
  
“Hey,” Stiles spoke lighting. Derek jumped, startled. “I’m sorry, I thought you heard me.”   
  
“No. It’s okay, just… preoccupied I guess.” Derek looked up. He was confused, but it turned to dawning as he saw the man in his jacket, and his own jacket in the Stiles' hand. “I’ll just…” Derek fussed his paperwork, clumsily.   
  
“If you have something to finish, I can wait.” Stiles explained, confused at Derek’s actions.   
  
“No. No. I want to go.” Derek turned off the light on his desk, before moving to Stiles. The older man’s smile was forced as he slipped into his jacket. Derek stole a quick kiss before exiting the office. Stiles stood in the middle of the office, confused about what had just happened.   
  
“Are you alright?” Derek questioned when Stiles didn’t follow him.   
  
“Are you?”   
  
“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Stiles hesitated, before following after the man.   
  
The town car was waiting for them as they exited the building. They didn’t talk on the ride home. Derek sat tense, his attention out the window. Their hands connected in the seat between them. Stiles watched the other man confused. He didn’t know what had happened in the last couple hours that would have changed the dynamic so dramatically.  
  
Even as they headed into the apartment, Derek seemed more distance and tense than Stiles had even seen him. They stood at opposite end of the apartments, at odds. Stiles didn’t know what to do or say. He just watched Derek, hoping that the other man would say or do something. Anything. He would rather Derek scream and shout, than standing in silence.   
  
“Derek…?”   
  
“Stiles, I want…” The two spoke quickly, simultaneously. They both fell silent, once more. Stiles waited for Derek to speak. It was a long wait.  
  
“Stiles, I want to give you something, but I don’t know…” Derek fiddled with his hand. It was something Stiles noticed the other man did when he was nervous.   
  
"Use your words, Derek. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Stiles assured him, softly. He knew how the other man could get caught up in his thoughts, get frustrated not being able to find the right words. Then he would get upset and in the end, not say anything. Stiles reassurance might not have seemed like much, but he knew Derek needed to hear it.  
  
Derek went back to fumbling with his hand. His shoulder slumped, defeated. After a long minute, he sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and brushed away the conversation.   
  
"Never mind. It was nothing... Stupid of me..."  
  
"No. No. No. We've talk about this." Stiles was to him in a second, arms around the other man, preventing him from shrinking away. Sometimes Derek had all the confidence in the world, and other he had no faith in himself.   
  
"Talk to me. What could possibly make you nervous? You know I love you no matter what... Unless you're telling me you want a divorce." Stiles said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. Derek didn't move, or contradict him. The light smile on Stiles face faded.  
  
"Derek, are you asking me for a divorce?" The fear and pain ever present in his voice. He recoiled from the other. Derek chased after him trying to regain the connection they had been sharing moments ago.  
  
"No. No. No. No. God no!" Derek chased, but when Stiles pulled away again, Derek didn't follow.   
  
"I don't really see what else you could have you so worried. Because that's the worst possible option. So, why can't you just talk to me?" Stiles tried to keep his temper in check. He loved Derek, but sometimes Derek drove him crazy. They returned to opposite side of the room, at odds once more.   
  
Deep down Stiles knew it wasn't Derek's fault, not really. All those years alone, the other man had forgotten how to communicate on a personal level. He would do just fine talking books, and sales but everything else was new to him. As the minutes drew out, Stiles felt worse and worse about the things he had said.   
  
"Derek, tell me what you were going to say."   
  
"It's not important."  
  
"It's important to me. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm sorry."  
  
"I should be the one apologizing, not you." Derek shyly rubbed the back of his neck.   
  
"We'll call it a draw. Now, you said you were going to give me something. What is it?" He watched Derek grow nervous once more. Stiles sighed, defeated.  
  
"We don't have to talk about it. That's okay. We should get clothes ready for tomorrow. You have a staff meeting at nine..." Stiles moved about the room, setting to work, heading to the kitchen to get breakfast prepared. Derek caught his arm as he passed, silencing Stiles.  
  
"Me." Derek finally said after a long moment’s hesitation.   
  
"You what?" Stiles asked confused.   
  
"I'm giving you... Me." Derek's voice barely a whisper, yet loud in the small space between them.   
  
"You're giving me you?" Stiles was still confused. It took several moments and Derek's red cheeks for him to understand. "You mean you're GIVING yourself to me?"

"I knew it was a bad idea." Derek said reluctantly. He released Stiles. "I'll just..." But he didn't get to finish. Stiles pulled him into a kiss. Derek quickly deeper it, his tongue in Stiles' mouth. Finally, they pulled away, forced to breath. They didn't go far, resting their heads together.   
  
"Are you serious? Are you sure?" Stiles asked concerned. In the last months they had been together, Stiles had always bottomed. He didn't mind. It worked for them. But just the idea of being the first man inside Derek made him half hard already.  
  
"Because we don't have to, it's okay with me, what we have. I don't mind bottoming, and you're one hell of a top. You're definitely the beat top I've ever had. You always make sure I've cum, which is nice, not every top does that, you know. And you're so gentle and kind, which is another thing not all tops are.... But I will be, if you're sure. Like absolutely 100% sure. I don't want you to hesitate to tell me the truth.

I have to know. You have to be sure, because if you're not, that could be bad, very bad. And I don't want to take that from you because I love you and I don't want to hurt you, ever! Because I love you, I think I already said that. Not that I can say it too much, I love saying it, because it's true. I'll never get tired of saying it because I lov...." Stiles’ babbling was silenced with a kiss from the others man.   
  
"I'm sure Stiles," Derek finally pulled away, leaving a star struck looking Stiles in his arms. He couldn't help but smile. "I want it to be with you because I love you too."  
  
"Love you, so much." Stiles kissed him again. Their body pressed together, brushing against each other. They both pulled back with a moan.  
  
"Bedroom." Derek offered and Stiles accepted. He pulled the other man down the hallway.   
  
They kissed as they stripped. Over the last months they had gotten very good at multitasking. They threw their clothes aside, forgotten. Stiles ran his hand over the other man's skin. Derek no longer flinched away from him, or recoiled when Stiles touch his scars.

It had taken a whole night of him kissing every inch of the other's skin for Derek to realize that Stiles wasn't lying when he said he didn't care about such trivial things as scars. Derek had cried that night, Stiles had held him. They never talked about it again, but it had changed their dynamic for the better.   
  
"Derek, are you sure about this? Like really, really sure about this?" Stiles asked as he stripped out of the last of his clothing.   
  
"Really really REALLY sure." Derek explained. He pulled Stiles to him, their half hardness brushing together. They both moaned. "I've been thinking about it for a while... Wondering what it would be like... feel like with you inside me."   
  
"God, Derek!" Stiles kissed him. "You know it's going to hurt... No matter how much stretching I do."   
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't want to hurt you, Derek. You're the last person I'd ever want to hurt. So many people have hurt you, I don't want to be one of them. I love you, so much. Why don't you just let me keep bottoming? You can fuck me, until we can't move. I'll be okay with that, promise..."  
  
"Please." Derek cut off the other man, before he began babbling again. He rested their foreheads together, their arms holding each other tightly. "Please, Stiles, make love to me." Derek voice was broken and raw with emotion as he pleaded.   
  
"Holy... Derek." Stiles pulled him into a kiss, it was passionate and slow. Loving. He slowly backed up the other man, until they were tumbling onto the bed. Stiles knelt between the man's legs, grinding their hips together. They moaned into each other’s mouth, high off the other.   
  
"How do you want to do this?" Stiles questioned. He was already closer than he would admit, if they didn't calm down, he would do done before they even started. He didn't want that. He feared that Derek would have the gumption to asked Stiles for this again. So, Stiles pulled away, reluctantly. "On all fours would probably be the most comfortable for you..."  
  
"I want to be able to see you." Derek cut in quickly, a blush in his face. Stiles loved when he blushed. He took Derek's hand, lightly.  
  
"It might be more uncomfortable." Stiles held him tightly.   
  
"I know, but you won't be doing it on purpose. We can change it up next time... This time I want to see you."  
  
"Next time? Fuck! Derek!" Stiles kissed him.   
  
"That's the idea." Derek smirked as he separated from the other. He pulled a half full bottle of lube from under the pillow, pushing it into Stiles' hand.   
  
"Someone's prepared." Stiles smirked, pulling back to rest on his haunches.   
  
"I had it planned... Kinda... I've been trying to slowly stretch... But it doesn't always..." Derek blushed.   
  
"... That's really fucking hot!" Stiles pulled him in for another kiss. "the idea of you fingering yourself, while watching porn... Fuck." Stiles held himself tightly, already so close. The images playing behind his eyes didn't help. "We are definitely going to revisit that thought, but now, I have other matters to attend to." Stiles slowly worked his way down Derek's body. He sucked the man nipple into his mouth, biting lightly. Derek moaned. He licked at the man's cock working ever further south.    
  
"Derek, do you remember the safe word?" Stiles asked, pausing at the man's hole.  
  
"Wolf." Derek's voice was breathy but the word was clear. They had agreed to a safe word on the flight home from California. They didn't know enough about what the other was 'into'. A safe word was agreed upon, just in case. So far, neither had used it.   
  
"Again. Say it again."

"Wolf!" Derek groaned frustrated. Stiles was so close, yet so far away.   
  
"Do be afraid to use it, I won't be mad or sad. If it hurts or it's scary or just too much. Agreed?" Derek groaned in reply, shifting his hips. "Derek." Stiles warned, pulling his body from the other. He went cold the second their skin separated.  
  
"Agreed!" Derek tightened his legs around Stiles' hips, pulling him forward. Stiles smiled.

He liked sex frustrated Derek, he was even hotter than normal Derek, which was hard to beat. Stiles pulled from him, moving lower. The first brush of Stiles tongue made Derek jump in surprised. The younger man took Derek's hands in his, resting them on his taunt stomach. It was reassuring to both.

But Derek quickly grew tired of just a tongue, fucking himself back on the man's face. At lunch, in the bathroom, Derek had gotten two fingers into himself. It wasn't easy, he was tight, but it had happened. Right now, he needed more.

"Stiles!" He bagged.

"It's alright, Babe, I got you." Stiles pulled away, wiping the slobber from his face. He lubed up one finger, looking pensive at Derek. But the other man looked lost in bliss. He circled the hole a couple times before beaching. Derek's body was hot and tight. Stiles moaned.   
  
"More." Derek ordered, shifting back on his finger. The look that shot across his face wasn't missed by the other man.   
  
"No. You're too tight. That would hurt you. And I'm not going to do that to you. Looks like you did a good enough job of that on your own." Stiles didn't miss how the man's hole was red and puffy already. He would taste the strawberry lube the other must have used at some time earlier that day.  
  
"When?" Stiles questioned.  
  
"Lunch time, in the bathroom." Derek moaned, adjusting his hips.   
  
"Fuck... Next time ask, I'll do it for you. You could have hurt yourself you know that?" Stiles pulled away adding more lube before diving back in.   
  
"It's been a slow process.... Sometime... Jesus!... I get... Fuck... Impatient."   
  
"Process? How long?"   
  
"A week and a half."   
  
"Fuck! Derek that's so fucking hot!" Stiles pulled his fingers out before adding more lube and slowly pushing two in. Derek shifted, but said nothing. He bucked up when Stiles found his prostate.   
  
"Jesus... Mary... Mother... God! Stiles!" His body tensed tightly around Stiles. The younger man had to hold tightly to his own length, he was hard imagining how tight the other would be around him.

By the time Stiles had three fingers in the other, Derek was unable to form words. He was all grunts and groans, with the occasional whimper. He hissed, as Stiles slowly slipped his pinky into the mix.

"Derek, I don't know... I'm so close." Stiles admitted. His free hand holding tightly to his dick.

"Please." Derek begged "Please...... I'm ready... Just... Please!" Derek bagged. Stiles pulled his hand free, and Derek whimpered. Stiles lubed himself up quickly, careful to prevent any unneeded friction that might stimulate him.   
  
"Last chance, Babe, one word and we can be done. I can get us both off, and we can go to bed, no harm nor foul" Stiles hovered over the either man, lube free hand cupping Derek's face.  
  
"Please." Derek said, his ankles locked behind Stiles hips and slowly pulls him forward.   
  
The slide was slow and tight, like a vice around Stiles. He hesitated, but was pulled by Derek's legs around him, ushering him forward.  Derek whimpered his breath shaky. But his legs continued to tighten, only stopped once Stiles was smugly inside. Stiles rested his forehead on the older man's chest, breathing. He took several deep breaths to calm himself, he was so close to coming. He didn't dare move or breath, in fear of painting the man under him. Derek's legs still held him tightly not letting him shift.   
  
"Babe? You okay?" Stiles ask. He didn't miss the look that crossed the other man's face when Stiles shifted. But Derek said nothing only nodded his head. "It's okay, I got you."   
  
Stiles moved slowly up the man's body, kissing a path. Derek's body was still string tight. He worried a mark into the man's collar bone. They had agreed, no marks anywhere that could be seen while in their work clothes. Stiles worried the skin just below the collar line. No one would know it was there, except himself and Derek, just the way they liked it.   
  
Stiles kissed him slowly, passionately. Slowly drawing Derek's attention from where their hips joined to the taste of his tongue. Derek's body relaxed, allowing a gentle rock forward. They both moaned.   
  
"Stiles..." Derek wined as the younger wrapped a hand around his length. Derek had only flagged slightly at the pain. Stiles slowly worked him back to hard. Now he worked Derek quickly, rocking slowly into the man on each upstroke. Derek lay wordless below him listening to Stiles as he babbled.  
  
"...So fucking close.... So tight... Derek... God... You're so perfect... The most perfect person... I'm going to cum... In you.... Oh God... Derek... I love you... Never want... Anyone else.... Just you... Always you... Since the moment I saw you... So perfect... God, I love you..." Stiles didn't think as he spoke, letting the words flow from his mouth. He worked Derek in time with his thrusts. He knew he hit Derek's prostate when the older man cried out. Stiles focused his thrusts. He sped up, so close to coming. But he wanted Derek there first.  
  
"Cum for me Derek... God please... Want to see you... Watch you... Soo fucking hot... Perfect... My perfect Derek..." Two thrusts later and Derek's body clenched. He gripped Stiles tightly, almost painfully so. Below him Derek's body shook. Stiles didn't dare thrust again, knowing he wouldn't be able to get back into the man. He relaxed, watching the look on the other man's face. He allowed the orgasm to wash over him. He rocked into the other man, holding Derek as he filled him.   
  
They had both gotten tested as soon as they got back from California. Once the test came back clean, they stopped using condoms, and embraced the feel of skin on skin. Now, Stiles vision blurred as he slowly came down from his high. He didn't remember being in anyone that felt so good. But his bliss was quickly interrupted by a whimper from the man below him.   
  
"Derek? Babe? What wrong?!" Stiles couldn't hide the wobble of fear in his voice. Tears streamed from the other man's close eyes. "Babe, please, tell me what's wrong."   
   
Derek only shook his head, moving his hand to cover his face. Strikes stopped him interlocking their hands together. He kissed at Derek knuckles, keeping his touches light.

"Derek, please. I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong." Derek let out a sob in response. "Derek, look at me please. I know how to help, but I'll have to leave you alone for a second. Do you understand. I'm not leaving, I'll be right back. I promise. Tell me you understand?" Derek nodded his head.  
  
 Stiles legs were wobbly as he stood. He had to hesitate, holding onto the side of the bed. But he didn't linger long. He headed to the bathroom, and turned on the hot water. The large tub would take a while to fill up, but Stiles didn't care. He set to work. The lavender bubbled added the tub made the room smell nice. He grabbed out a couple towels and a washcloth. He was only gone a few minutes, but it felt like ages before he finally returned to the bed.   
  
"Come on, Babe, let's go." He pulled Derek from the bed. The other man went, reluctantly. Derek hissed in pain as he shifted to a seating position. "It'll get better, Babe, I promise." Stiles walked the man into the bathroom. He held tightly to Derek's hand as his wobbly legs stepped into the tub. Hissed as the water engulfed him, shifted at the foreign feeling of the inflatable donut under him. Stiles knelt beside the tub, reluctant to release Derek's hand.   
  
"Here, eat some of this, it will help." Stiles broke off a chocolate from the bar. He had taken it from Derek's 'secret stash'. Normally the older man would only have a piece or two occasional.  Now, he had accepted half the bar from the other man. His tears had stopped, but he kept his eyes closed. Not opening them at all, not even as Stiles led him to the bathroom and sat his in the tub. His body still on edge, as Stiles shut off the water.   
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Stiles asked. He slowly began to wash the man. He started with his feet up his legs, around his torso, up his chest, and finally whipping away the trail from his tears. Derek said nothing.   
  
"If it hurt that bad, why didn’t you safe word?" Stiles was met with silence. "I shouldn't have let you do this. I should have told you no. I got carries away, I should have known better. I'm sorry I failed you, Derek." Stiles huffed, disappointed and disgusted in himself that he enjoyed himself so much, at the expense of the other man. Derek had given him something special. Derek had trusted him with so much and Stiles had betrayed that trust.   
  
He wasn't expected the arms that shot from the water. He allowed a cry of surprise as he was pulled into the water. Derek's lips on him were hot and heavy. They kissed for a long moment, Stiles safe in Derek's lap. They finally pulled away to breath.

"It wasn't pain... That make me... It was just a lot of… Stuff. I've never... felt... loved... It was just a lit to take in... I got kinda overwhelmed..." Derek rested Stiles' head on his shoulder. He kissed the thinner man's forehead. "I don't want you to feel sorry. I did like it. It wasn't that painful... I would have told you if I couldn't have handled it. I just got... I love you, very much."

"I love you too, very much. Thank you for... Just thank you." Stiles kissed him, slow and passionately.   
  
They stayed in the tub until the water had lost its warmth and their skin was beginning to wrinkle. Stile slapped Derek's hand, when the other man reached for his towel. Stiles patted the other man dry, and Derek smiled allowing the younger to care for him. He willingly accepted the kiss the other offered.  
  
They slipped into boxers and Derek didn't miss how Stiles had chosen matching pairs. They were both tired and happy as they cured into the bed sheets. Derek yawned as he fluffed his pillow, only hissing in a little bit of pain as he shifted. Stiles was quickly beside him, spooning being him, careful not to touch below Derek waist.   
  
"You have a meeting at nine o'clock tomorrow." Stiles remind Derek as they both bordered on sleep.   
  
"I don't think I will be able to sit tomorrow." Derek threaded their fingers together over his stomach.

"You can borrow one of my donut cushions." Stiles smiled, kissing the man's shoulder. Derek smiled.  
  
"I love you." Derek smiled.

"Love you too." Stiles kissed him once more. "Now go to sleep or you're going to be a grouchy pain in the ass, with a pain in your ass." Stiles smirked. Derek rolled his eyes. But he snuggled back against the other man. They both fell asleep quickly, content in the arms of the other.


End file.
